


Mixtures and Solutions

by SuperFandoms



Series: Osmosis [2]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Dadwave, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, No one is ok except Megatron. Megs is always ok., Tag As I Go, aka my tag for raf becoming ravage, funky robot family, hhngh robot politics, i'm p sure there's at LEAST one other fic with rafage, rafage, who knows how long this'll keep my attention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 23,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperFandoms/pseuds/SuperFandoms
Summary: Team Prime's human charges have returned to their previous forms, but some blend better than others with who they were.Sequel to Symbiosis.
Relationships: Cassettes & Soundwave (Transformers)
Series: Osmosis [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960390
Comments: 58
Kudos: 79





	1. Reboot - Rumble/Jack

Rumble/Jack booted up last, and he raised a servo/hand to his helm/head. The conflicting terms for everything hurt his processor/brain. He should probably stick with the Cybertronian terms-

"Aaa!"

Frenzy/Miko pounced on him, throwing him off the berth. Soundwave caught the two, and Ravage/Raf -he wasn't sure which name to use yet- huffed from the floor.

"Wh- Hey! Mi- wait. Um, this is going to sound really awkward, but... Which of your names do you prefer?" Jack rubbed the back of his helm.

Miko/Frenzy instantly replied, "I'm stickin' with Frenzy! No reason not to!" Frenzy shuttered... His? Optics. "Pronouns are funky, though. I'll just use the human neutral ones."

Raf/Ravage walked in a circle, making quiet noises. Soundwave looked at him absently, seeming to remind him of something. Raf/Ravage brightened, then a crackling static... Well, it wasn't quite _heard,_ per se, but it was processed.

_::I think I'm keeping my human name. I just don't feel like a "Ravage" sort, not yet.::_

Soundwave tilted his helm, and a strange feeling, like static lifting hairs on human arms, projected itself over Jack/Rumble. It radiated contentment.

Jack nodded slowly. "I think I'm gonna hold onto my human name for a while, too." Frenzy laughed.

"C'mon, Jack! You're the last to come online, you gotta have something to say about it!" They grinned. "I was the first. Boss," - and Soundwave seemed both uneasy and proud at this moniker- "says it's something to do with my lives being so similar?"

'Boss' nodded. His comms -Memories of being Rumble were coming back- crackled into voiceless, wordless meaning.

_::Cognitive dissonance: probable in Raf and Jack. Frenzy: appears seamlessly rejoined.::_

Frenzy seemed unconcerned, but Raf almost certainly was. The cybercat's tail flicked in a worried manner, and his plating was clamped tight.

A whirring noise sprung into being, and Laserbeak undocked, swooping down to land in front of Raf. Her visored optic glowed brightly, as her static-emotion filled the room, or perhaps just the five of them, with comfort-assurance-calm. ...Wait, that was an EM field.

Jack noticed Frenzy staring. "Oh! Oh, um. My memories are taking a while to come back fully? I'm, uh, a lot bulkier than before?" Soundwave nodded, but Frenzy somehow twisted their faceplates and visor into skepticism.I

"Seriously, bro?" They scoffed, then patted Jack on the back. "That the only thing you care about? What about being able to transform, or dock on Dadwave?" The carrier eminated horror-confusion-hilarity at Frenzy's nickname game. "I _know_ you've got inbuilt weaponry, too. Raf's got guns in his mouth!"

Raf shoved his helm under his paws. _::Frenzy...::_ They urged him on, and Raf finally obliged, opening his jaws to reveal shining, silver barrels. Jack's staring seemed to put him off, and Raf closed his mouth again.

Jack rubbed his upper servo plating, then paused at the terminology his processor supplied. That was an intake-full. Maybe he should just say 'arm.'

"Sorry."

 _::Don't worry about it.::_ Raf, now sitting, waved a paw in a distinctly dismissive manner, then stared at his paw, perplexed. He lowered it again.

Jack raised his own servos and arms before his optics. "I guess it's my turn? I'm not sure how to do this."

Denta bared in a feral grin, Frenzy scooted even closer. "You just have to go shing! I've got guns and knives!"

Mastering the art of skepticism suddenly seemed easy. Despite his reservations, Jack attempted to, for a lack of better term, go 'shing'. His servo plating joints -wrists- ached in a distant, unfeeling manner. Focusing on that feeling, and tapping into instinct, his servos both retracted and then returned, small grey-red pistols held. Frenzy 'ooh'ed and 'ahh'ed a fair bit, but Jack still felt unsure. He refocused on his wrists, a bit further.

Once again, his servos retracted, but his arms also folded up, to Jack's immense shock. A bit below the upper servo plating joints -elbows, dang it- ball-jointed (or rough equivalent) piledrivers extended. He raised one experimentally. It seemed about the weight of his arm normally.

Soundwave reset his vocalizer, calling his symbiotes' attention. _::Soundwave: Must work. Symbionts: May stay here or dock.::_

Laserbeak instantly docked on Soundwave's chest, and Frenzy lept onto his left leg, reconfiguring into armour, servos and helm retreating out of sight. Jack hesitantly retracted his piledrivers, and lept at Soundwave's other leg. His body reformed automatically, and he became dimly aware of Soundwave's view of his berthroom, as well as his emotions, just as he knew that his Carrier could do the same.

Raf tilted his helm, then nodded once. Soundwave turned around, and Raf jumped, tail covering the spinal struts, paws and body covering areas on the back, and providing turbines.

Satisfied, Soundwave left his berthroom with all his symbionts for the first time in thousands of vorns.

\---

Raf saw through Soundwave's optics as he walked through the Nemesis, bulkier than he ever seemed before. The boy, or cat, really, let himself be lost in his memories, and through the bond, Soundwave's as well.

His human past had no idea how to comprehend a single vorn, let alone thousands. His Cybertronian past and processor, however, could. Raf shunted the processing of most of his time online into background programs. His interest was in the distant past.

He could remember coming online, originally. Soundwave was there, malnourished and thin. He cared for Ravage, and then the twins, and Laserbeak. In fuzzier memories, there were two more, under the names Buzzsaw and Ratbat. Everyone looked so much different back then.

Soundwave... Raf couldn't remember his face, but didn't know if it was because of his now ever-present visor, or bad memory. Raf's Carrier took notice of that line of thought, sending discomfort-malcontent-sadness through his EM field, alongside an internal, intertwined bond. Soundwave wordlessly explained that to be the Carrier-Symbiote bond.

Raf desisted, and resigned himself to watching the world silently. Soundwave approved.

\---

Frenzy was having the time of their life! They had woken up _joors_ ago, and only now did Rumble finally wake up! Oh, wait. Jack. They internally complained, Rumble was Rumble, not Jack! Frenzy didn't like changing who they were.

That's why they dove into their own identity whole-heartedly! Miko was dead and gone, now. Frenzy lives! Miko didn't like her life much anyways. Yeah, her parents were decent enough, but she always felt stagnant.

Even with the Autobots, stagnation was inevitable. Everything stayed the exact same, the dynamic never changed. Miko would sneak off just to feel alive, and it usually worked!

Now, though, they wouldn't have to sneak off. The Boss would take care of them if they were hurt, but wouldn't coddle them. It wasn't like the three were fleshies anymore. That spot would firmly be kept by the human species.

They just wanted to live, not just exist. Did the Autobots ever give them that?

\---

Soundwave worried for his symbionts. 'Jack' seemed lost in the present, 'Raf' looked too far back and too far forward, and Frenzy lived because of 'Miko's' past.

If Jack would learn from how his siblings lived, and think more than of current events, he may succeed at a great deal more. If he would be willing to relearn battle muscle memory... But who could say.

Next, Rafael. The bot seemed to blend his past and present self together smoothly, but was too invested in what had or what had yet to come. He needed to learn how to meditate.

Frenzy... They (was he using the pronouns properly?) worried him the most. Frenzy was reckless now, but with time and experience? They could become far stronger, mentally and physically.

Ultimately, he would treasure and guide all of them. Laserbeak, the youngest and yet the most experienced, was more than prepared to assist if needed. Soundwave declined on the grounds that his job was bolstering self-esteem. This was his untold responsibility, and he'd be the only one to care for them.


	2. Surveillance - Raf

Much to Jack's shock, the Nemesis is remarkably orderly. The vehicons, once appearing to be an unpredictable mess, now patrol in set patterns, chatting with each other along the way. The commanding officers all seem to be working constantly and effectively.

Everything runs like a well-oiled machine. Everyone has a place and a job, and scant few seem anything but content. The malcontent are the injured, and Starscream, so that's understandable enough.

Jack's processor whirs softly and comfortingly as he takes everything in. He wonders what role he would play onboard, should he be ready for action. Maintenance, maybe? Would he want to help with mining? Would be be given a choice as to what tasks he performed?

Having so much of a possible future laid out before him was breathtaking. This body, this mind, could last for gyrs. His human body? Well, he wasn't sure what was happening to it, but it wouldn't be likely to live much longer than a single vorn. 

His faceplates softened, hidden still by Soundwave's form. This was the right choice. Some people said that no one wants to live forever, but that wasn't quite it, he thought. No one wanted to go through eternity alone.

_::Soundwave? Thank you.::_

A pulse of confusion-amusement-worry touched him through the bond. Whoops, he should probably explain what for.

\---

Surveillance, Raf was learning, was crucial to the smooth operation of a warship. Soundwave had noticed his interest, vague though it was, and encouraged it by showing him all the controls and how they worked, and what camera numbers went where. It was like hacking, but even more useful, because it didn't matter that people knew it was happening! In fact, it was even better that they knew!

Raf paused. Well, it made the soldiers more careful to not break rules. He supposed that was better. Memories from his time as Ravage suggested that without surveillance or constant supervision, most bots would rapidly shirk their duties. Even so, he was still hesitant to believe everything he remembered. Frenzy was proof that diving too deeply into your memories could be unhealthy, or at least, it looked that way from the outside.

Soundwave called his attention back to the cameras with a tensing of a shoulder and a head tilt. Raf obliged, peering closely at the monitor. A sliver of the footage, at the leftmost side, was blurry. He narrowed his optics. What caused that? He sent a loose data packet of confusion-curiosity-suspicion along the bond, and received calm-confirmation-pride in return.

Though translating pure emotion into meaning could be difficult, this seemed to be a confirmation of sabotage or trickery. Now how would that be fixed? He pondered over the question, then finally commed Soundwave.

_::Send a group of on-duty but idle Vehicons to check it out?::_

_::Correct. Number to send?::_

If Raf still had eyebrows to furrow, he would've done so. He thought back, then hesitantly answered.

_::Three?::_

_::Negative. Optimum amount: Four. Extrapolate?:: ___

__Why would four be the best number? There wasn't really any advantage he could think of, so he sent confusion-curiosity-regret to Soundwave, whom steadily replied peace-calm-reassurance._ _

_::Four: Two to follow source of discrepancy, two to stay. Followers stronger with numbers, guards prepared for ambush.::_

__Raf brightened. That actually made sense! He smiled internally, still not sure how to do so with his existing face. He watched as Soundwave sent the four Vehicons to the camera. They arrived, and inspected the camera, Soundwave and Raf watching the entire time as one opened a side panel and changed something. The feed cut out suddenly, replaced with static._ _

__Soundwave sent calm-normalcy-expectation to Raf, and the cybercat calmed. True to form, the camera resumed feed less than a breem later. The Vehicon's visor brightened, and Soundwave pressed a few buttons, activating something on the Vehicon's end. Raf thought it was a light, though he wasn't entirely sure why. Probably to tell the Vehicons that everything was working, because the one working there nodded and closed the panel._ _

__Raf watched them return to the barracks, following their progress through the cameras._ _

____

\---

From their vantage point on Dadwave's leg, Frenzy can almost believe that they're walking alongside him. Well, not really, but it's fun to pretend!

Seeing all the Vehicons from this angle reminds them of that time Raf, human Raf, almost got shot by one. Hard to believe that barely a few months had passed since then! That whole business with Unicron inside of the Earth really felt like a long time. It was good that the guy was gone, though. The earthquakes and tidal waves were pretty extreme for some old bot's morning stretches.

They mused a bit as to how Team Prime was doing, since none of the three now-symbionts had left messages for them, or anything to anyone explaining where they were going. It was mostly just a "we're safe" to their parents. Bulkhead was last in the list, because that was a lot of emotional weight to unpack. So first up was Optimus!

The big guy would probably keep a constant frown on his faceplates, he'd be all silent and brooding. He'd deal with Agent Fowler's yelling silently, just staring at the human.

Ratchet would be the least affected, though he'd probably miss Raf anyways! Old people were like that, they'd never say they cared.

Bumblebee would be on his pedetips constantly, bouncing back and forth in worry. Frenzy was willing to bet that the scout would do something rash to try and get them "back".

Arcee would be terrified, constantly. She got that way, when Jack was in trouble. A bizzare mix of anger and fear. If there was a host-symbiont bond between Arcee and somebot else, it might be expressed as fear-protectiveness-fury.

Bulkhead... He'd be quiet. Sitting in one place, not really talking much. Even Wheeljack wouldn't be able to cheer him up. He tended to get sedentary when sad or depressed. Eh. They didn't want to think about that right now. Maybe, when the war was over, the two could talk things out.

\---

Everything so far is going, for the most part, smoothly. Jack is acclimating to being Rumble, and may one orn wear his name again. Raf is quickly melding with who he was, and will once again be Soundwave's beloved Ravage. Frenzy... Is not quite the Frenzy of old. They're getting there, though their musings over the Autobots worry him.

It'll be fine, they just need more time.

As he flips between audio feeds on surveillance live feed, a klaxon blares, not from his station, but from Starscream's. Soundwave turns to face the smaller bot, staring silently.

He notices. "Hnk- Soundwave! I was just... Trying to figure out what went wrong!" Nervous laughter bubbles through Starscream, and he pulls his wings back.

Soundwave finds himself sharing Raf's earlier sentiment about brow ridges. He gazes over Starscream's shoulder and points at the screen, which shows a mine under attack.

The bundle of nerves and plating before him turns, and startles at the indicator. "Yes! That _would_ be a problem, wouldn't it. Eheh." Soundwave turns back to his monitors as Starscream arranges troops. "Oh dear. It seems we're dealing with _all_ the Autobots, this time." He pulls in a deep intake. "Soundwave! I'll have to bring Lord Megatron this news. You'll, eheh..." His voice loses all confidence with the next part. "Go there too. The drones are too incompetent to take care of this themselves."

None of the drones in the room show any sign of having heard their Air Commander. Soundwave, however, nods once and begins the walk to the flight deck. Not two steps into the corridor, his symbionts flood him with simultaneous messages and feelings.

Naturally, Soundwave understands them perfectly. This would be an issue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constantly wanting to call Raf "Rafage."


	3. Battle Prep - Frenzy

_Confusion-fear-panic._

W-what did that alarm mean? Was the Nemesis being attacked? Jack poured his questions into the bond. He could feel his ~~siblings'~~ friends' reactions too, but in a muted way.

Ripples of statisfaction-justice-fury reached him, gently assuring Jack that everything was as expected, and would be solved soon.

Jack hoped he was interpreting that properly.

\---

_Concern-anger-worry._

Despite himself, Raf is upset that the Autobots would attack his new family.

Dimly, he remembered that not a one of them was aware of the former humans' statuses. He only really cared that they know he was alive, anyways. He wanted to stay with Soundwave, and Jack, and Frenzy and Laserbeak. They were home, now.

It was a small family, in comparison to his human one, but it was more intimate. Raf didn't want it to be hurt. If the Autobots, family though Bee may be, or have been, were to try and hurt his family? He'd be ready to fight them.

Vehicons over the flight deck were still, but Megatron's constant presence, briefly annoyed at Starscream, became stronger as he slowly ambled in Soundwave's direction.

Predictably, he began to speak. "Soundwave. I require your supervision over the evacuation of the mine. Do not let the Autobots destroy our mined energon, I will not have it wasted."

Soundwave, already turned to face Megatron, nodded once and meandered towards the groundbridge control room. Raf could feel Megatron's interested stare in his host's direction, and subtly clamped down his plating and EM field.

Megatron frightened him. The Autobots wouldn't.

\---

_Thrill-glee-curiosity._

Woohoo! They were gonna _fight!_ No one could say they weren't capable of it, they were Cybertronian now! Frenzy would grin if they could with their faceplates pressed into their dock. 

Maybe Bulkhead would even acknowledge them as competent?

Megatron's order to the Boss (Bosswave?) just made them more excited. There'd be a chance for an actual battle, and a chance to protect their new family.

No offense to- Nah. Full offense to Team Prime! They were boring! Sure, Frenzy hadn't done much yet, but they'd barely been online for a few megacycles, so no one could really expect much. Besides, nobot really knew they existed yet.

Frenzy envied Laserbeak for a moment, then dropped it. They'd get their chance to be valuable.

Besides, the Vehicons that were going to fight were all in the groundbridge room now, so whatever happened, they'd be safe. The groundbridge lit up blue-teal-lime and Soundwave stepped through.

Emerging into bright orange cliffs, Frenzy wondered if they had stepped right back into Nevada. The Vehicon troopers pouring out from behind them spread over the mine towards a brightly-coloured disturbance.

They could see a flash of green.

_::Can I undock, Boss? They won't know I'm here, promise!::_

_::...Affirmative. Do not engage unless spotted. Do not be spotted deliberately.::_

Pouting wouldn't help their case, but Frenzy mentally did it anyways, undocking and promptly sprinting off. They could hear the sounds of two more symbionts releasing their clamps, but kept moving.

Just because Dadwave cared about them, Frenzy hid behind some rocks near the battle. They were going to be in it, one way or another.

\---

Soundwave couldn't quite muster up anything but worry as his symbionts detached from him. Laserbeak let out a chirrup before joining her siblings in covering the area. He walked cautiously, appearing perfectly calm, toward the Autobots.

He knew that Frenzy, if no one else, would get involved in the fight "accidentally." After that, the rest would join in. Still, no one would go offline today, except perhaps one of the mechs before him.

Invisibly, he glared at Optimus Prime, daring him to attack first.


	4. Skirmish - Soundwave

Following Frenzy's mad dash, Jack is intimately reminded of every time they used to run through a groundbridge after Bulkhead and the rest of the team. 

"Frenzy!" Hey, same amount of syllables! The same inflection still works!

The two of them skid to a halt, Raf's pedesteps petering off as he slows down more gradually.

"Ok, here's the plan-" Frenzy tries to begin.

"No, nope. Not happening. We're not going to fight them."

"Aw, come on!"

Raf huffs a laugh breathily. _::Frenzy, we're never safe following Cybertronians into battle.::_

"But..." Frenzy grins sharply. "We _are_ Cybertronian!"

Jack shakes his head. "We're still getting used to these bodies. There's no way we're going out there."

"Besides, weren't we told to stay out of sight?"

Frenzy groans. "Well if someone notices us, I'm fighting back!"

A metallic creak registered in Jack's audials. He slowly looked up, into the face of Bumblebee. His companions look up as well.

Raf squeaks.

\---

If he weren't fearing for his life, Raf might have focused more on playing off the squeak as just being his joints, or old tubing moving in ways it hadn't in vorns.

Unfortunately, he was fearing for his life, because of his former guardian. This shouldn't be happening. If Frenzy hadn't decided to run over- 

Nope! Not blaming the family. Raf cautiously circled his siblings, standing between them and Bumblebee. He knows for a fact that if they're perceived as a threat, they'll be shot into scrap.

Raf suddenly feels very bad for the Vehicons.

Bumblebee takes a step back, and Raf violently squashes the hope that's attempting to grow. Bumblebee chirps and beeps out an exclamation to his companions, both of whom approach the still trio. Rumble- Eheh. Jack and Frenzy seem startled at their ability to understand Bumblebee at last.

As the unoccupied members of Team Prime approach, Frenzy locks eyes with Bulkhead, grinning in the distinctly feral manner of someone who's just had a terrible idea.

\---

Frenzy throws themself at Bulkhead. It's a sloppy jump, but it surprises him just fine. They catch onto the kibble on his front, and transforming their hands into their blades, create handholds up to his shoulder.

Bulkhead spins, clawing at Frenzy as best he can, barely missing again and again as the much smaller target spins and dashes over him, jumping off with a decisive clipping of an arm's cabling.

They land on the rough ground, grin ever-present. "Are you proud of me, Bulk?"

With a roar, Bulkhead shifts his functional arm into his blaster, leveling it at Frenzy and shooting. 

For a nanoklick, Frenzy's face displays but a fraction of the shock they feel. Then, they scream and sob, the shot having nearly cleaved off their leg. They slump to the ground, clutching what they can of their cooling leg. 

Bright fury in his eyes, Bulkhead raises his blaster to the air, changing it to a wrecking ball. Frenzy clenches their optics shut. They don't want to die to him. They didn't want to kill him, they just...

In a far more vicious roar than Bulkhead could ever hope to produce, Raf leaps at Bulkhead's arm, knocking it off-course mid-swing. He lands harshly, stumbling, then dashes in front of Frenzy, hissing at Bulkhead.

Jack, distracted briefly, almost gets hit by Arcee. He manages to maneuver around her and fall to Frenzy's aid as well.

The two of them seem to give the Autobots pause. Bumblebee warbles in confusion, lowering his blasters. Arcee, snarling, keeps hers raised.

Arriving at last, Laserbeak picks up Frenzy, bringing them a fair distance away. Jack climbs onto Raf's back, and the two follow, Team Prime not far behind.

\---

The Prime couldn't land a hit on him. He may have had vorns upon vorns of wartime experience, but Soundwave, though not as vocal about it as his lord, fought in the Pits of Kaon for longer than some mechs had lived.

As is, his data cables wore their repurposing without complaint, and Laserbeak remained an ever-faithful companion in all matters. Prime would launch an attack, Soundwave would block, while Prime reeled, Laserbeak would shoot and he would raise his servos to protect his helm, leaving him open for Soundwave to attack. It was a predictable and exploitable pattern.

If he weren't worried about his symbionts, Prime would likely have required severe medical support long prior.

To prove his terror worthy, Frenzy's scream halts all of Soundwave's processes. He freezes, and while attempting to reboot them, Optimus absorbs a blast from Laserbeak and charges forward. His subsequent punch is too sudden for Soundwave to do anything but protect his docks.

Flying backwards from the force of the blow, Soundwave sends a ping to Laserbeak to relocate Frenzy to a distance away from the fight. He staggers to his pedes, pushing Prime off-balance and retreating to Frenzy's new location.

With carefully-placed servos and an override command through their bond, Frenzy is manually docked. His other psuedochildren follow suit, docking as quickly as they can. Laserbeak redirects her autorepair systems through Soundwave into Frenzy. Soundwave does the same, and his remaining symbionts attempt to replicate the effect.

At the sight of Prime's team approaching, Soundwave summons a groundbridge behind him and retreats.

Through the bridge, the escaped Vehicons loiter, Knockout and Breakdown performing triage. Frustrated at their cursory glance at Frenzy's docked form, he plays a brief clip of Knockout's own voice.

"Attention." He undocks Frenzy, gaining the medics' instant attention.

"A symbiote? I thought Laserbeak was the only one!" He peered closer. "This is severe. Energon loss at such a small size would be devastating. Breakdown! Seal these fuel lines!" The nurse follows suit, mumbling reassurances towards both Soundwave and Frenzy.

Raf's voice shines through the comlink. _::Can Jack and I undock? I want to be there for Frenzy.::_

Soundwave pings an affirmative, and then his frame is bare. It's horribly lonely, far too reminiscent of when he first lost a symbiont. He violently shook such thoughts away. He would stay strong for Frenzy.


	5. Medbay - Jack

As Knockout transports Frenzy to the medbay at a maddeningly slow pace, Jack walks alongside and slightly in front of him anxiously. He's terminating the same persistent thought over and over about Bulkhead, Frenzy's _guardian-_ Nope. Ignoring that, he can think about it when Frenzy isn't critically injured.

Larger pedesteps cautiously come up behind him. Jack stops and swivels, finding Breakdown with his servos together in front of him. Jack bites his lower derma and scowls deliberately, turning to continue on his path.

Breakdown cuts in, "Hey, Rumble?"

Jack shivers, squeezing his optics shut. "Yes?"

"I didn't know you, Ravage and Frenzy were still online. Commander Soundwave isn't explaining anything." He winces. "I don't mind if you don't explain either, I'm just curious."

Though Jack appears to be silently contemplating this, he's sending emotions and messages to Soundwave.

_::How do I respond? Do I respond?::_

_::Affirmitive. Jack: Inventive. Will create explaination.::_

He sighs. "My- our processors were intact enough for eventual recovery."

This doesn't quite seen to be enough for Breakdown. "But you died! And so did Frenzy! And Ravage was redeployed. I know your frames were worked on for practically forever, but some things can't be recovered from."

At Jack's confused stare, Knockout finally gets tired of not filling the halls with his voice. "He's talking about your _sparks,_ Cassette. All of you lot here, save Laserbeak, were extinguished. How in Primus' name could you possibly survive _that?_ "

Jack falls into a sad silence, unable to answer.

His willingness to lie so easily gives him brief pause, but he powers on. Can't worry about that until Frenzy is safe... No, no, they'll be alright. He can afford to worry about himself for a bit. He understands that he used to be Rumble, and though the memories were slow in being recovered, they were still _his._

Maybe he should think on his identity for a while. What was he, former human or Cybertronian by all accounts? Certainly, he would eventually regain most of his millennia of memories, but were they his, at this point, or was he just a shell program until the more 'Rumble' aspects of him were regained?

Certainly, he still felt like himself, but was he truly still Jack Darby? Most likely, no. He was a bizarre mental hybrid, and that... That worried him. He didn't want to be erased.

\---

Laserbeak shifts on Raf's back as his EM field simmers with low fury. She pulses curiosity-satisfaction-vindictiveness towards the cybercat. He does what he can to imitate a sigh.

 _::I'm just bitter.::_

Laserbeak chirps in a decidedly huffy manner, then responds. 

_::What over? The Autobots?::_

_::Mngh. Bulkhead. I mean, Frenzy used to be Miko, under Bulkhead's guardianship! Can he really not tell it's them?::_

The closest thing to a head-tilt that Laserbeak can imitate occurs in short order. _::Maybe he thought Frenzy was taunting him? He doesn't know, and that's hardly his fault.::_

_::I'm still unhappy about it.::_

_::And you have every right to be.::_ Laserbeak churrs.

Maybe Bulkhead only attacked because they weren't Autobots. They didn't even wear an insignia... So why would the Autobots attack neutral noncombatants?

\---

Shuttering their optics repeatedly, Frenzy comes online in an unfamiliar room. Their leg is numb. They try to shake the haze off, but find their movements sluggish.

This is... Alright, they suppose. They're too tired to care. Also hungry, for some reason? Huh.

Clanking, echoing pedesteps sound throughout the room, and suddenly, the sluggishness is a burden. They have to see who that is before he gets too close.

A blurry, large statue of a mech appears above them, and Frenzy freezes. The mech above them raises his servo for something, and Frenzy does what they can to break into action. 

Panting, they swing their numb and functional leg off the side of the berth, and push themselves off. The large mech catches them, and their numb leg isn't supporting their weight, buckling.

Frenzy squirms and claws at the mech's servo. Their assailant sets them down, and plugs a tube into their arm, Frenzy's struggles making the ordeal drawn out as it truly could be.

Flailing best they can, Frenzy fades back into forced recharge.

\---

Soundwave sighs internally as Frenzy is sedated. It would be far healthier for them to work through their panic attack naturally, but as they were a health hazard to themself and others at this time, he supposed it was the proper course of action.

Familiar pedesteps, heavy but more resonant than Breakdown's, calmly plod their way to him. Megatron lays a servo on Soundwave's shoulder.

"I require an explanation, Soundwave." His voice is perfectly level, a sure sign of curiosity, and perhaps even worry. Soundwave nods, and the two retreat into the waiting room.

Dipping his helm, Soundwave sends a data packet containing all pertinent information regarding the humans, his symbionts, the transplant of consciousness, and recent skirmish over their private comlink.

The information takes Megatron a fair time to sort through and process, and when he finishes, he grins.

"You have done well, old friend. Assure their continued loyalties, and they may have a place in my army once more."

Though externally, Soundwave nods, internally, he worries deeply for his creations. Their loyalties may be more to him than the Decepticon cause, and though he despises finding a positive in Frenzy's injury, he may now be sure that Bulkhead is firmly placed against his symbionts, and they, in turn, against him.

Perhaps that could be used as... Leverage. With the smallest sliver of luck, he wouldn't have to use it as such. Mahaps no one else wanted to be honest to his symbionts, but he wanted nothing to do with misdirection around them. Carrier models and their symbionts were always a deeply pure connection, and he fully intended to keep that reputation untarnished.


	6. Query - Raf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter brought to you by: Almost typing Rumble instead of Jack every time I'm not in his perspective.

Even though, by all appearances, Frenzy is stable, Jack worries. His constant glances at their new leg are only outnumbered by Knockout's glances at him, soundly ignored by the recipient.

"He'll be fine."

"They." Jack corrects.

"Come again?"

"Frenzy uses neutral pronouns."

Knockout shrugs, and goes back to... Whatever he was doing. Deskwork, probably. Jack can't be bothered to care much.

\---

Soundwave pings Raf.

_::Megatron: desires knowledge of your loyalties.::_

Raf pauses. What _are_ his loyalties? To his fellow symbionts, certainly, and to Soundwave... But to Megatron? No, he didn't think so. 

_::I'm loyal to you, and my siblings.::_

Soundwave looks his way, a brief pang of concern-worry-delight coming across the bond.

_::Megatron: Desires your loyalty.::_

_::...I don't have any reason to give it?::_

_::Raf: Will be told reasons. Query: Reason Autobots and Decepticons fight?::_

This had to be a trick question.

_::They always claimed it was because Decepticons wanted to rule the galaxy?::_

_::Their claims: Correct, but simplified. Decepticons: Fighting for their freedom. Megatron: First Decepticon.::_

_::Freedom? Why? What was Cybertron like before the war?::_

_::Cybertonians: Limited. Societal status: Based upon alt-mode.::_

_::But I thought that alt-modes could be changed.::_

_::Affirmative. Such actions: Frowned upon. Illegal.::_

Raf winced. With all this information, he felt like he could almost remember... Something of his time as Ravage. He decided to switch tracks.

_::Why did Knockout call Jack a cassette?::_

Soundwave stared inscrutably.

_::Symbionts' alt-modes: Cassettes. Cassettes: Faced discrimination. Soundwave: Carrier model. Hosted cassettes.::_

_::Hosted?::_

_::Hosting: Similar to 'adopting'.::_

This was a lot to take in.

_::I'll... Think about it. Could I learn more about that?::_

As a response, Soundwave sends a veritable flood of files through their comlink. Somehow. Raf settles down in a corner to read them, anxious over how he might change with the knowledge.

\---

Frenzy wakes up shivering. A red blob hovers above them comfortingly. They cycle their optics to clear them, and Knockout, the creepy bugger, is watching them with a firmly neutral expression, datapad in hand. Or servo. Egh, robot lingo.

"Sup, car boy?"

The car boy lids his optics. "The last time you came online, you had a panic attack at the sight of Breakdown. Would you explain?"

They beam hollowly. "Nope."

Knockout sighs. "As much as I'd love to force you to tell me anyways... Mm. Keep track of the causes for any future panic attacks, and do your best to avoid them."

Grin straining, Frenzy nods.

"I know that smile's fake."

They keep it up anyways.

"Your funeral. Soundwave is waiting for you in the waiting room, so shoo, you're all fixed up. Watch the leg, take frequent breaks if needed, yada yada." He brushes Frenzy off the berth, making the universal 'go away' motions with his servos.

Frenzy sticks their glossa out at him in a distinctly human way, turning tail and running off to Soundwave through the only available door.

\---

So Raf is receptive to Cybetronian history, the Autobots haven't tainted him, thank Primus. He seems to be a very vocal reader as well, gasping and attempting to pronounce the Cybetronian glyphs with his abnormal palate structure.I

Ah, Frenzy is online! Good. They hug his leg, walking over to Raf shortly after. Raf flicks an ear at them, and they sit down too. Jack sits in a distant corner, Laserbeak nudging him. Soundwave, overcome with affection, pulses it across the bond.

He stands up, and his symbionts take notice, following behind him. Laserbeak stays on Jack's head, being without legs suitable for more than standing in place. Collectively, they walk to their quarters.

Though it is odd to admit it, Soundwave is self-consious over having his symbionts undocked at being social so openly, but their development, mental and otherwise, will not be stunted because of another's prejudice.

Perhaps, though, he will hold off on asking them to forge allegiances. What he will do, however, is send Jack and Frenzy the same data packet he sent Raf.

They'll side with the Decepticons. They have a choice, but he _will_ make his case. They'll be safer with him.


	7. Alignment - Frenzy

Reading with his visor, rather than a book or separated screen was fascinating. Moreso, however, was the content he was reading. Apparently, the Autobots were in the wrong the whole time.

Personally, Jack had his doubts. What about the first blow? Yes, it was provoked, but... Was it really impossible to talk their way out of Functionism? The data packet suggested that attempts had been made peacefully for millions of years, with no real success. Which, he supposes, is par for the course. Governments are just like that.

Really, he's resigned to having his worldview thrown end over end repeatedly by now. This would be, what, the fifth time everything he knew was proven wrong or incomplete?

Giant robots from space fighting an interstellar war? Sure, why not! Half of the ones on Earth being in with the U.S. government? Yeah, he guesses so! He and his friends are reincarnations of the Decepticons' communications officer's children? Alright!

This, both the Autobots attacking Frenzy and them apparently being that the whole time, doesn't really have the same impact anymore. He's mostly just really weary, and wants to get the revelations over with.

He's a bit surprised his internal monologue hasn't drifted to his loyalties. This was obviously an attempt by Soundwave to sway his opinion. Honestly? He's alright with that. Maybe Megatron's actions are horrible, but he hasn't harmed any humans intentionally, and Jack's been finding himself caring even less about that now.

Megatron may not be good, but the cause... Jack's loyal to that, now.

\---

Focusing on any one issue at a time right now is a tall order. Raf is... Raf is overwhelmed. Everything he's been told is frustratingly contradictory. Either the Autobots are the 'good guys' and Decepticons the enemy, or the Decepticons are fighting back as millions of years of backlash against being confined to what they can turn into.

Maybe -just maybe- the narratives can align. Is it... Not possible that the war has gone on too long, that a ceasefire should be called? Well, it would never be accepted by either side.

Once, he would've thought the Autobots willing to jump at a chance for peace, but they- Alright, Frenzy attacked first, Raf will give them that. But Bumblebee had shot at him! All he even did until Frenzy was _nearly dismembered_ was dodge! By all appearances, Raf didn't want to fight.

One aggressive teammate, and the rest yet judged. Even out of context, Frenzy's actions had some sense to them. Three incredibly large, _obviously combat-ready_ mechs walk up to three small bots taking refuge from the fight and talking.

Admittedly, he was rationalizing. Still, his point, fragile though it was, stood. The Autobots would attack with minimal reason. The Decepticons would too. And, well. He was uncertain, but he'd stick with the Decepticons and Soundwave until he got everyone to calm down.

Maybe they never would. Maybe the Autobots would apologize for shooting Frenzy of they knew who they were. Like that would really matter anymore... They still got shot, former human or no.

At this point, Raf was well aware that he was making excuses to side with the Decepticons, and that spoke volumes as to his true allegiance. Maybe it was his memories of Ravage. Actually, that was probably it.

All this cognitive dissonance would clear up in time. He'd be Ravage, fully, and wouldn't have to worry about torn loyalties or- or lost family and new siblings, and he wouldn't care as much when he remembered a Vehicon's death, or what would happen if Soundwave died and he and his siblings had to fill the gap but they weren't _enough, they couldn't-_

\---

For the first time they can remember, Frenzy is actually invested in history class. Though it's not exactly required reading, or a class. They like metaphors.

All this about the Functionists? Frenzy believes that it all happened, and is absolutely enraged that the Autobots never told their human charges. It matters! It matters why people are fighting, or else nothing about the fight matters! Sure, there's the fighting and thrill of combat, but without purpose, it's senseless.

No one would murder on impulse. At least, they shouldn't.

Frenzy doesn't feel bad in the slightest for hurting Bulkhead. It was a minor injury! It could weld shut, it was just a hydraulics component. The minor injury just hurt his pride that much, didn't it. Enough to shoot a leg off over? Frenzy stoutly ignored the welling panic in their chest.

Their leg pulsed with a distant, yet deep pain. Frenzy casually curled up a bit, pulling the new leg closer to their torso. They restrained their EM field, and in doing so, noticed Raf's pulsing panic from his own field.

_::Raf? Earth to Rafage!::_

_::Frenzy..!::_

Well that was the closest to a fake smile Frenzy had ever heard over text.

 _::You doin' alright? Your EM field is going bonkers!::_

Raf clamped down on his field instantly, drawing Jack's attention. Frenzy gestured vaguely with their helm in Jack's direction. He just seemed confused.

_::'M fine.::_

_::Bro, I know 'not fine' when I see it. What's up?::_

_::...Worried about d- Soundwave.::_

_::Dude. You almost called him dad.::_

_::I know. Just, Megatron wants to know who we side with, and I'm really worried.::_

_::Why? Sure, we might not want to follow ol' buckethead to the ends of the universe and back, but Dadwave does!::_

_::And we stick with him.::_

_::So long as we can help it!::_

_::Thanks, Frenzy.::_

_::No problemo!::_

That last 'Frenzy' had the air of someone trying to get used to a new name. Eh, they couldn't really blame Raf. They were still using the wrong name internally, sometimes. No big deal! They'd adjust.

Meanwhile, Jack seemed more than a bit quizzical. Time to fill him in on the conversation, then!

...or try and stop their own panic from welling up again. Any second now, processor. Work, please!

\---

Soundwave brushes his digits over Frenzy's shoulder. They lean into his touch, relaxing. Softly, slowly, he pulses pride-comfort-joy to them, and they respond with a singular tired-anxious-empty. Soundwave imagines playing a clip of one of Starscream's softer sighs, then pulls Frenzy into his lap.

While Frenzy curls up, Soundwave takes note of their continued reliance upon tactile interaction for proper emotional control, much like Laserbeak. He adds this to the list of notes to cross-reference with pre-revival symbionts' medical files.

Limply hugging Frenzy, their medical records are accessed and altered appropriately. All seems much the same, excluding the recent panic attack.

Thinking rapidly, he stretches his free servo out to Jack, whom, in a move starkly contrasting the first occurrence of such an attempt, climbs on readily. Jack is placed next to Frenzy, and Raf is brought close as well.

As suspected, the three curl up with each other. Laserbeak wiggles atop Raf, and hops in the center of the pile.

He could swear he hear Jack mumble, "Attention hog."

That wasn't wrong. Soundwave let his field drench itself in affection, and his children (he hoped that was the proper usage) responded in turn.

Moving his attention briefly, Soundwave launched the updated medical files to Knockout, then relaxed into the collective pile splayed across his lap. It's not often he wishes he could smile.


	8. Business - Soundwave

Soundwave is working more today, so Jack's wandering the Nemesis. He's finished the data packet joors ago, so there's not much else to do. All the halls are nearly identical, it's ridiculous. Sometimes the lights flare in certain corridors, but that's infrequent and uncommon.

The only real landmark in the halls are the Vehicons guarding certain doors. Whenever they notice him, they look curiously. Jack waves to a pair, and one recoils while the other freezes.

"What?" Jack asks. "I'm just waving."

Of the pair, the more ambulatory pipes up.

"You're not a Vehicon, though. O-or a commanding officer!" The other finally moves to smack their companion on the back of their helm, hissing a warning.

Jack furrows his brow ridges. "But you're people too."

The stagnant Vehicon responds, "But you're all so powerful!"

"Yeah, and you guys don't die at the drop of a hat. Whatever a hat is."

"Human head covering." Jack mulls over their words. "What're your names?"

"FJ8-4."

"7OBR-5..? Why?"

Jack stops breathing for a moment. "Just... Just numbers?"

FJ8-4 -Slag it, Jack's calling them Ambulatory- laughs. "Yeah, what's it to you? Forget that us _drones_ don't want your fancy _names?_ " Frozen -because there's no way he's saying 7OBR-5 every time he wants their attention- tries to hold their partner back, but they keep on rolling. 

"Did all you fancy command structure mecha forget that you can afford to remember everyone you've lost? Can lug their _corpses_ around?"

His vents shuddering, Jack turns tail and runs.

"That's just how things are!" Follows him through the halls to Soundwave's berthroom.

\---

One of the many less-obvious perks of this new body is increased senses, barring touch, and probably taste. Smell, especially, was far better than a human's could ever hope to be. Raf guesses he really did turn out to be a cat person, after all.

More interesting than being able to smell more clearly were the things he smelled. Almost every bot on board has a unique scent, though lots of the Vehicons are very similar. Though everyone had a shared, almost sweet scent past their own. He hypothesized it to be energon. From the minimal time near Megatron, his energon scent was almost thicker, if a scent could be described that way. That same scent was in this hallway now.

Curious, Raf approaches, only to be barred by a door. No Vehicons guarded it, and the door opens on its own. This was almost certainly a bad sign. Raf walks closer anyways. Entering the room, the scent took almost physical form, making his energon pump slower and his mind shudder.

It _seethes,_ almost. Raf wrenches his helm upwards to glimpse at the source, and finds himself almost mesmerized at the sight of a sickly, beautiful pulsing purple meteor. It could almost be ten times his size, and he feels weak at the knees at the sight of it.

Basking in its presence, he became aware of its similarity to when Megatron shot his flesh self. Rising to a full stand, Raf turns tail and runs.

\---

Rather quickly, Laserbeak was making the social rounds, Frenzy thought. In a mess of wordless thought, they recall that she had always done so. Their family time is, apparently, hanging out on the flight deck. Frenzy wasn't entirely sure why, but it _is_ a nice view.

Their sibling chirps at them. Frenzy tilts their helm passively.

_::Like it?::_

_::It's pretty.::_

Laserbeak bobs up and down. _::Thought you might want to get outside. Calmer?::_

Frenzy sighs. They nod slightly, then edge closer to Laserbeak, pulling her into a hug. Laserbeak wriggles into a comfortable position.

_::If you need to distract yourself, you can always fly around the deck.::_

Faceplates askew, Frenzy chuckles. "I can't, though? No wings, and I don't remember how to transform beyond docking."

A sound vaguely similar to a chortle bubbles out of Laserbeak. _::Antigravs? You didn't think I flapped these to get aloft, did you?::_

With a more genuine laugh, Frenzy snarks back. "No, I figured you used the powers of friendship to soar through the skies." They settle. "How do I turn on my antigravs?"

Over the next few joors, Laserbeak gives Frenzy a crash course in flight, very nearly literally. Frenzy finds it easier to ignore Bulkhead's betrayal with the wind in their vents, anyways.

\---

Monitor duty is monotonous as ever. Patrols report in perfect time, and no mech leaves their workstation unless ordered elsewhere. A simple, easy task. Until, of course, the Autobots decide that they're personally offended by the Decepticon presence on Earth, and do something stupid.

Calling the Nemesis, for example. Soundwave turns, catching Megatron's attention, whom merely raises a brow ridge. He points at the message in lieu of a response.

Reading it, Megatron laughs. "I see! They wish for their pets back? They shall _have_ them." He rattles off coordinates for Soundwave to transmit. After doing so, he places thin servos over his chest dock. Megatron nods.

"They will go undercover. I trust they are loyal enough for such work?" Soundwave nods, shifting one pede slightly. "They will be safe, once the Autobots know who they were. You will grant each of them a locator beacon, and we shall extract them in a week's time."

Pausing for a brief moment, Soundwave nods. "Not to worry," Megatron continues. "They shall be contested over. This will appear real." Soundwave hesitates once more, then turns back to his monitor to recall his symbionts officially to the flight deck. Frenzy is already there.

Arm joints tightening unconsiously, Soundwave walks to Storage Bay Seven for tracking devices.


	9. Trade - Jack

Though the three had been briefed, Jack was still nervous. What if he couldn't convince them that he was trustworthy? Raf, at least, has the excuse that he can't really talk. Laserbeak lands on his helm, radiating triumph through her field. Jack huffs and shakes her off.

"Thanks."

Next thing he knows, he's being pushed through a groundbridge in a performatively rough manner into a lush forest. It's beautiful, but the swathes of vibrant green are broken up with blue, yellow, and red. Bulkhead, despite his colouration, is too angular to be a plant.

Optimus' voice rings out, deep and reverberating off the trees. "Where are our charges? You will return them to us."

Obviously suppressing a laugh, Megatron replies. "Why, right here, of course! Do you not recognize them?" The warlord pushes Jack forward, and Raf and Frenzy stumble after.

With an audible whir, Optimus' optics widen. "What have you done, Megatron?"

" _Perfected_ them, Prime! Are you not happy with the results?" He gestures at the newest Cybertronians, digits splayed dramatically.

Arcee hisses. "I don't think so." She spits. "Whatever those things are, they aren't my partner." Jack shrunk in on himself a bit, drawing Arcee's gaze.

While Bumblebee's optics narrow, Bulkhead growls, causing Frenzy to flinch back. "Yeah! That one attacked me!" Right now, Jack is vividly aware of how almost... Animalistic they're acting. For a brief moment, he imagines himself as above them, then shaking the thought out of his processor.

Bumblebee beeps loudly, demanding proof. Soundwave places a gentle servo on Frenzy's shoulder, holding them back. Raf, tail between his legs, creeps forward.

\---

Raf keeps taking small steps forward. He's aware of every optic on him as if it were a physical force. Finally, he broadcasts a wide-frequency to all capable of receiving it in the near area.

The message, roughly, details that Megatron is, to an extent, telling the truth. Team Prime's reactions are instant. Bumblebee crouches closer to Raf's height, holding out a servo and beeping an apology. Bulkhead seems both visibly disgusted at the Decepticons and haunted, likely by Frenzy's injury. Arcee is pacing, ignoring Jack calling her name softly.

Optimus Prime is firmly impassive. "You will return them to us."

"Why, Prime, I'm surprised at you! All this way, with nothing to trade? Poor form, my friend." 

Optimus's optics narrow further. 

"Though perhaps granting me my blade through your spark would be a worthy trade."

Raf flinching to the side, Optimus pounds over his position to Megatron, beginning the battle with a swing of a sword.

\---

Frenzy can't breathe. They can hear blasters going off, can hear the roar of combatants. This is so much worse than they remembered. Why had they ever thought this would be fun? Thier frame is overheating, and they can hear pedefalls coming towards them.

Thin servos scoop them up, and for a moment Frenzy sags in relief, thinking them to be Soundwave's. The instant they pay attention, they notice the blue and pink of the arms, and struggle.

"Calm down, Miko!" The shock of their old name sends them into a strangely distant terror. Arcee slows down, and sets them on the floor. "You'll be safe soon." She dashes off, and Frenzy can see her grab Jack.

They're shuddering, and when Jack is set beside them, the two fall into a deep hug. Frenzy is shaking. They can hear _everything._

Raf joins them, and a groundbridge opens next to them. Arcee grabs Frenzy again, and Bumblebee holds Raf and Jack. Megatron's roar of fury is oddly calming, despite their initial flinch. Bulkhead's taunts, far less so. Frenzy curls in on themselves as Arcee leaps through her groundbridge in a flash of green.

\---

Soundwave fights showily, blocking in a way that produces as many sparks as he can manage. His worry for his symbionts, Laserbeak included, wafts out of him in waves. Bumblebee's stingers do little but push him back in miniscule increments, while his punches are ineffective. He flinches back from their impacts anyways.

Megatron's roar attracts his attention, and he lets himself get hit by a punch for effect. The Wrecker's taunts bring up fury in Soundwave's spark, and he plays a copy of the roar, diving back into battle aggressively.

"Retreat!" His leader shouts, cannon arm raised in the air. Soundwave opens a groundbridge obediently, internally hissing. Laserbeak docks, and the surviving Vehicons swarm through the swirling portal instantly. Megatron and Starscream follow suit, Soundwave going last. He lets Prime see him stand for an astrosecond, then steps through as well.

Once on the other side, Megatron dismisses everyone, and Soundwave goes back to his workstation calmly. Laserbeak, in an odd display of maturity, pulses comfort-assurance-confidence to him. Letting himself slip, Soundwave returns with vindictiveness-fury-delight. His children are in, and would be safe, so long as they were careful.


	10. "Home" - Raf

Everyone has just piled through the groundbridge. His optics are still seeing everything in a film of magenta-orange, in an attempt to overwhelm the sheer amount of green. He didn't even know optics _did_ that.

Arcee sets him down, and is instantly asking after him.

"Jack! Jack, are you okay? I'm so sorry. Did they treat you poorly? What am I saying, of course they did... " She opens her intake to continue, but Jack cuts her off.

"I'm fine. How's... Miko?" Saying their old name feels wrong, despite the fact that he's tripped up and thought of them with that name a few times. Purposefully doing so-

"Bulkhead's checking in on her." Jack reels.

"What? No, he can't!"

Arcee puts her servos on her hips. "Why's that- hey!"

But Jack is dashing off to Frenzy. Oh, he wants to call for them, but he'd have to say 'Miko', and that feels so wrong. Perhaps unfortunately, he doesn't have to, as he spots Frenzy running away from Bulkhead, terror in their optics.

Bulkhead moves as if to go after them. Jack almost shouts, but then Optimus is there, holding an arm before Bulkhead, and taking his place to search. Jack sags, and turns around.

"Ah!" Arcee is _right there what in the Pit-_

\---

Raf paces in circles as Optimus departs. Frenzy should be alright, but there's no real way of telling. He fires off a comm notice to them anyways, warning of Optimus' pursuit.

Familiar beeps stop his pacing, asking why 'Miko' ran away. Raf tries to ignore the name, and instantly swamps himself with the next issue, communication. He can send out a broad frequency again, but that would mean everyone nearby could hear, and privacy had come to be valued more than gold, to him.

He huffs, annoyed. Bumblebee whines in confusion, and Raf shakes his head. Suddenly, with an idea, he brightens and bounds over to a corner of the base, leaving pawprints in the dust.

Over time, his comm number is scuffed out into the dust, leaving Bumblebee able to contact him. His erstwhile guardian whirs excitedly, energetically punching in the number.

 _::Raf? This working?::_ He sends, and already Raf misses home. Bumblebee's syntax is just like Laserbeak's.

_::Mhm.::_

_::You okay? Did they hurt you?::_

_::No. Not really.::_

_::?::_

_::Oh, I didn't realize you could just use punctuation.::_

_::Yep! Was the 'no' not being ok, or..?::_

Raf sighs. _::I'm fine.::_

_::What about Miko?::_

A flinch catches Bumblebee's attention. _::Did they hurt her?::_

Deep intakes. He doesn't know. _::They used a... Shell program? I think that's what it's called. They got rid of it later.::_

_::That why you were with Soundwave?::_

_::Yeah.::_

_::'M sorry.::_

The two lean into each other, and Raf tries not to think too hard about who's comforting him.

\---

There's so many small spaces in this base that Frenzy never knew of. It would be great, if they couldn't hear Optimus behind them. Raf was amazing, warning them. They would've thought it was Bulkhead. Still couldn't face him.

Optimus kept calling after them, in their old name. That wasn't _right,_ but they didn't know if it was safe to say so...

"Miko, I am here. Please, let me know if I can help in any way." He was so fatherly, though. Augh, fine!

Frenzy stomped out of their hiding place with as much false bravado as they could muster, and glared at Optimus right in the optics. "I-" Their voice died in their intake. Optimus refocused his optics. "I don't use the name Miko anymore." Optimus sat down.

"Would you tell me what you prefer now?"

Fuel tanks roiling, Frenzy shook their helm. 

"Is there a nickname I could use?"

They nodded, and took a deep invent. In a small voice, they replied, "Frenzy."

Optimus stared for a moment, optics unfocused, then nodded slowly. "Is there anything else I would need to know?"

"Yeah. I use they/them pronouns now."

Above them, Optimus smiles slightly. "I am glad you were comfortable with telling me this. Do you wish for the rest of the team to know?"

Frenzy nods. "Jack and Raf already do. 'just don't want to talk to Bulkhead." 

"Would speaking to Wheeljack help you?"

With a slight smile of their own, Frenzy nods.

\---

Inside their shared berthroom, Laserbeak circles Soundwave. Both can feel the worry off each other, and both are fully aware of why.

Soundwave pulses concern-certainty-acceptance, and comms his symbiont. _::Symbionts: Will be fine. Prime: Compassionate and trusting. Beacon: Will activate.::_

They're empty platitudes, but they're said anyways. Soundwave does his best to reflect his words in his field, and ultimately decides to patrol the ship personally to keep his processor off of potential horrors.

Even in the halls, he isn't comforted, and ultimately, he returns to his monitors for any signal. The Vehicon on-duty is gladly relieved. Any moment now. 

Any. Moment.


	11. Checkup - Frenzy

"Sensory horns... Winglets... Mhm!" 

Jack tilted his helm, receiving a flurry of complaints from Ratchet. "What?"

"Sit still!" He sighed. "Fine. You currently lack a proper spark. Energy is radiating from your spark _chamber,_ though, so it is quite possible that you are somehow _producing_ a spark."

Cycling his optics is the best response Jack can give. "Ok." This sends Ratchet into sputtering hysterics, and Jack laughs at him, a high-pitched, giggly thing. He doesn't mind, but Ratchet sobers after seconds of it.

The old mech waves his servos dismissively. "This is meant to be a serious examination!" He sighs. "Just. I'm not good with laughter."

"...sorry."

"You didn't know, it's not your fault." Jack accepts the reasoning with a nod.

Two breems later, Ratchet finally speaks again. "Alright, you're free to go."

Jack vaults off the medical berth. "The Decepticons never scanned us." He says hesitantly.

Ratchet scoffs, "I doubt they even have the technology for it."

\---

He's been ushered into the medbay by Ratchet, and never before has he felt quite so exposed by a doctor just... Looking at him. The scan feels weird too, it sets his dentae buzzing.

"I'm going to give you my comm frequency, for ease of communication. Is that alright?" Ratchet asks. Raf nods, and he's handed a datapad. Raf stares blankly at it, reading the frequency. "Well?" Ratchet interrupts testily. "Aren't you going to read it?"

Raf chirps breathily, opening a channel to the medic. _::Ratchet, I don't have hands.::_

The proclamation sends Ratchet reeling. "...oh. Well, you seem to have read the frequency anyways, so!" He mumbles under his breath. "Do you recall any medical procedures performed on you while with the Decepticons?"

 _::No? I didn't ever get hurt, though I did recharge at least once..? I think that's when the shell program was added.::_ Here's hoping that vague story would align with the others'.

"I see. Are you certain that no remnants of the coding remain?"

 _::I don't have a baseline for what my code is supposed to be, so no? Sorry.::_

Ratchet fidgets. "Are you aware of what your alt-mode is, assuming that your current form is your root-mode?"

Raf tilts his helm, thinking back. _::Knockout called Jack a 'cassette.'::_ Playing up his ignorance, he adds, _::I don't know what that means, though.::_

A deep sigh leaves from Ratchet's vents. "Very well then. You may go."

_::'kay.::_

"Use proper punctuation!" Raf falls into a fit of giggles as Ratchet passes him to find Frenzy.

\---

As Ratchet scans them, Frenzy offlines their optics and imagines sitting on the side of Soundwave's berth. The fragile illusion is shredded by a smooth voice from outside. Frenzy digs deliberate furrows into the berth to distract themself.

"Are you alright?" Frenzy shakes their helm 'no'. "Can you online your optics for a click?"

Stiffly, Frenzy nods and follows through.

"Alright, now name five things you can see, or you can point."

"'can talk. You, the berth, my welds-" They freeze, then push on. "The door, and the floor."

Ratchet smiles. "Four things you can hear?"

"Your voice, mine, my venting, and when I move I can hear everything making noises."

"Three things you can feel."

"Th' air, the berth, um..." Frenzy swings their legs. "I think I can feel my brow ridges moving?"

Lifting one of his own in reply, Ratchet continues. "Two things you can smell."

"Um, not much? Cleaner fluid, and something weird and smokey?"

"And something you can taste?"

"Just my mouth, Doc. I haven't eaten a thing." That's probably an issue, actually.

Ratchet lifts his scanner arm. "I noticed. After this, you'll head to the energon dispenser. Bumblebee can lead you there." He takes a deep intake. "Optimus has informed me of your name change, and the accompanying pronouns. Was there any reason you chose those specifically?"

"...no?"

He hesitates before responding. "Alright. Can you tell me why you attacked Bulkhead?" 

Hearing Bulkhead's name isn't quite as bad as seeing him, or hearing his voice. This should be alright. Frenzy realizes that they were staring. They shutter their optics a few times. "Mhm. I wanted to prove I wasn't a- a burden."

"Frenzy..."

"Raf and Jack are home. Where they are, that's home. You guys too, but... I don't know. Bumblebee had his blasters pointed at us. All of you did! I dunno. I just wanted to keep them safe."

Ratchet nods. "I'm sorry."

Painfully, Frenzy bites back a response.

"You can go, now." Frenzy nods and runs outside, staying in the room's edges until they find the main hangar. Quietly, they slide along the sides of the tunnel, and reach the doors blocking the desert from view.

They pry a gap in the doors large enough for their tiny frame to slip through, and finally are exposed to open sky. They have no idea how far out they have to go for the beacon to activate, so they just sprint. The dust and sand gets in their joints, and their replacement leg catches frequently, but they haven't felt so alive in what seems like forever.

Eventually, they realize just how far away from base they've run, and begin to walk back, ignoring the roads. They hope no one fusses at them, they're getting hungry.

\---

A ping! Finally. Soundwave stands, and displays the position of the ping to Megatron, excitedly lifting his shoulders. Laserbeak wriggles happily in her dock.

"Very good, Soundwave." This seems to be all he has to say, and Soundwave shifts his weight to his left pede. Megatron lifts a brow ridge. "We will fetch them in a cycle, next time the Autobots leave their base." Soundwave nods, and returns to his post.

One more of the local day-cycles shouldn't be too long, but he knows it'll feel like eons.

Laserbeak undocks, and Soundwave watches her circle and land on a nearby Vehicon restlessly.

_::Laserbeak: Desist.::_

Wordlessly, Laserbeak pulses what is almost certainly a 'no'. Soundwave sighs, and turns back to his work.

\---

Ratchet stares at his scans' cross-reference with existing frametypes' results. "By the Allspark..." No. No, this can't be true. It doesn't make sense, and he can't believe that three dead bots could simply _raise from the dead._ Not as coherently as this group behaved, nothing like dark energon, though 'Raf' showed signs of exposure.

There's no real way around this, is there? This... It's unbelievable, but maybe the three just needed recovery time? But then why would Frenzy risk losing his cover by using his own name while undercover?

Looking around, Ratchet downloads the information into a data slug and closes his findings, drawing them from the computer.

Optimus needs to know about this.


	12. Rescue - Soundwave

Jack shuffles on his pedes awkwardly as Optimus stared at him, Raf, and Frenzy in turn. The presence of the rest of Team Prime, including Bulkhead, is unsettling. At least Frenzy seems able to put up a brave face, and Raf's faceplates aren't quite flexible enough to show nervousness, though his ears are laid back. 

"I have been informed that your frametypes are similar to that of certain former Decepticons." The other Autobots had mixed reactions, this must've been news to them. "Were any of you aware of this?"

"Course they are, look at their faces!" Bulkhead fumes, gesturing towards the group. "They're _acting_ guilty!"

Frenzy quails, vents hitching. Bumblebee, at least, seems worried about this. Optimus is the first to stand between the erstwhile partners, Ratchet following his lead. Jack gives Frenzy a quick side hug, and Raf brushes them with his tail.

"As much as I hate to break this up," Arcee begins distractedly, "we've got Decepticon activity." She points at the monitor blankly. A moment or two after Prime starts organizing everyone, Arcee's optics contract, and she switches to anger.

For a brief moment, Frenzy perks up in hope. 

" _Airachnid._ " Hissed, Arcee's voice reaches 'dangerous', as it often does when Airachnid involves herself in affairs.

Ratchet hums. "Her earlier Insecticon must've been a scout." Insecticon? "Either that, or a test drive."

"In that case," hums Optimus, "we shall resume this conversation at a later time."

\---

"Arcee, Bumblebee, you will stay here to guard the children." Raf pauses his winding around Frenzy to glance at Prime. Surely the situation with the Insecticons requires more to fight? Whatever the Insecticons _are,_ Airachnid is involved, and she's held her own against the entire team before.

"With all due respect," Ah, here it is. "Airachnid has even more firepower than she usually does. You need me on this mission!" Raf would laugh it the situation weren't so serious. Of course Arcee wants to fight.

Staring at Arcee for a nearly uncomfortable length of time, Optimus nods. "Very well. Bumblebee, you will remain here alone." Bumblebee activates the groundbridge and salutes Optimus, whom lifts his head in response. "Autobots, roll out!"

A comforting cacophony of whirs fill the air for a brief moment, and then Team Prime is gone, and the groundbridge shortly after.

Bumblebee beeps and chirrs some, quite franky, _awful_ small talk.

_::You already know our favorite colours, Bee. Orange for me, purple for Miko, and red for Jack.::_

Awkwardly, Bumblebee rubs the back of his helm, chirping a laugh.

Raf is wrinkling his faceplates in an approximation of delight, when Jack pulls him over to Frenzy's side. With hushed tones, Frenzy begins their announcement.

\---

"Soundwave commed me."

"Woah, when?"

"Just now! I think he was waiting for Team Prime to leave."

_::What did he say?::_

"He was asking if we were ready to go."

Jack sputters. "Tell him yes! We'll be interrogated if we don't get out of here!"

Bumblebee notices the mild commotion, whirring in concern. Raf waves him off, and Frenzy grins. "Gotcha, boss-bro!"

"Never call me that again."

"Sure thing, bro-boss!" Raf sniggered. "Ok, sending the reply!" Raf bounces from side to side as Frenzy sends the team's response. Jack paces, and Frenzy hums a song.

Finally, a groundbridge rips through reality in a wall adjacent to the driveway. Bumblebee makes a sound vaguely similar to a yelp, which becomes a yell as Soundwave steps through, confident and sure. The one Autobot in the miniature crowd unleashes his stingers, but Laserbeak is on him in astroseconds.

Four stun blasts, and Bumblebee is in stasis.

\---

Threat dispatched, Soundwave's symbionts crowd him. He sags, dropping onto a leg rotor and scooping them all into an embrace as best he can. Having all their fields around him is soothing in ways that no messages could ever be.

Before even Laserbeak, Frenzy docks while holding the leg their dock resided on. Jack follows suit, then Laserbeak, and finally Ravage. The sudden influx of emotional information is intoxicating, and even this low to the ground, Soundwave sways.

Every one of his symbionts is happy, as is he. They warm him inside and out, and he knows the same of them.

Catching his wits at last, Soundwave observes the base. He quickly plugs into the computers and drains their information before deleting and corrupting all files not under heavy encryption. The scout contains some promise, he is sure.

Dragging Bumblebee behind him with his data cables, Soundwave walks through his groundbridge, practically aglow with sheer joy. Behind him, the bridge cuts off, and the Nemesis approaches it as slowly as his Lord can stand.

* * *

Though it is not often that the Nemesis' brig is used, Soundwave is certain that this use is worthy of the resources needed.

Megatron's chuckle would bring fear to any forced to stand against it, yet Soundwave is secure in the knowledge of his loyalty. "I'm almost impressed! If such exemplary behavior was not the norm... Ah, but it deserves commendations regardless." Soundwave dips his head once, a shallow nod. "Humble as ever." Megatron turns his focus to the slowly-stirring captive.

"This one should be useful, once he is my puppet. Though perhaps 'tool' or 'weapon' would be a better term? It matters not." His triumphant smile twists to a cruel smirk. "If he will not bend, he will be destroyed. I trust you to make this physically painless for our newest ally, then?"

Soundwave nods, prompting a more genuine smile from his Lord. "Excellent. I look forward to your... Progress." His words echo as he walks away.

The prisoner slowly comes back online. While he does so, Soundwave comms Raf subtly.

_::Raf: Accepting of this?::_

His child wiggles slightly on his dock. _::...maybe. I don't want him hurt, but he also helped hurt Frenzy...::_ Soundwave figured that Raf was done replying, when a new message came to his attention. _::I'll help.::_

Biolights shining, Soundwave pours pride-happiness-excitement into his link with Raf, garnering a laugh across the comms in reply.

Bumblebee finally awakens, and squeals at the sight before him. Soundwave, again, wishes that he could grin in the unnerving manner that Megatron can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A proper note as to where the timeline is, namely Armada. Congrats, now we all know when this takes place!


	13. Bumblebee - Jack

Being this close to Soundwave after such a long period of separation... An entire decaorn! It didn't feel that long, but being back with his entire family was intoxicating. He had missed them more than he realised.

Sleepily, Jack let his identity drown in that of Rumble, happily suffocating under its weight. Together with his closeness to Soundwave, Rumble's embracing of himself melds him to his host's will. It's an odd symbiosis, but calming beyond words. 

Soundwave's will and intentions bleed into Rumble's. He's being kind to Bumblebee, holding a servo out to the scout and remaining as comforting in body language as he can. Bumblebee's response is palpable terror, to which Soundwave counters with a roiling wave of comfort-safety-trust.

Rumble didn't know that Soundwave could do that. Maybe he's employing telepathy? He can feel it, but it doesn't affect him. Maybe he can be something of a battery? Rumble copies the emotions Soundwave is putting off into his own field.

Bumblebee appears to be trying to stay terrified. Why? Soundwave is safe to be near, so long as you weren't a threat. Well, Rumble supposes that even though they are trying to convert him, Bumblebee _is_ still an Autobot.

Even his valiant efforts don't work very well for long, and Bumblebee calms down, shaking softly, eventually falling still. He's quite obviously conflicted about his mental state, even working up more worry. Soundwave lays down a blanket of trust-home-comfort, and Bumblebee shudders.

At once, Soundwave is receiving an embrace from a sobbing Bumblebee, with whom terror and sorrow are practically physical forces. Lubricant wells up in his optics. 

Internally, Rumble smiles.

\---

Even while feeling Bumblebee's tears roll over Soundwave's shoulders and onto him, Raf can only think about how nice it'll be to not have to fight one of his best friends again. The process of changing Bumblebee's faction will be tough for everyone, he knows, but it _will_ be worth it. Everyone will be happy.

Speaking of 'happy', Jack seems to nearly embody the emotion at the moment. Small wonder, Raf is ecstatic at being back too! Still, it's a bit weird that his EM field is almost like an extension of Soundwave's.

Maybe it's a memory thing. The idea of being that close plays with his processor. He wants to fall into that sort of state too, being blissfully existant for the purpose of serving family. ...Actually, that sounds unhealthy. Nevermind.

Instead, he does his best to comfort Bumblebee, stretching his field slightly, just enough to mingle with the aforementioned Autobot. Bumblebee jolts, scrambling away from Soundwave. He's still sobbing. The scout crawls into the corner of his cell, facing the conjoined walls.

Soundwave plays a clip of a sigh, drawing an odd collapse from Bumblebee. The captor exits the cell, striding away almost jauntily. Raf wonders if the squeaks he hears are Bumblebee's joints, or voice.

\---

Well, this is going spectacularly, and they mean that wholeheartedly! Bee's freaking out at the situation, sure, but he'll latch back on to the Boss the instant he gets back to the cell.

Jack's whole blending thing is strange, though Frenzy doesn't really care much. So long as he's safe, his voluntary mental states are up to him!

Soundwave apparently wanted to go to the mess hall? He grabs four consumption-sized cubes and instantly heads out. A few Vehicons look at him a bit funny, they must not know he has more than just himself and Laserbeak to feed now.

Once back at the cell, Soundwave becons his symbionts to undock. Frenzy jumps off, staggering for a brief moment. Bumblebee stares at the assortment of tiny frames in something that Frenzy is going to choose to read as wonder.

'Wave walks up to his prisoner, and holds out a cube in one of his data cables. Bumblebee looks at it, then Soundwave. He whirrs quietly, vocaliser clicking, about his unwillingness to trust Soundwave. The boss pulls out his emotion fog again, and in short order, the offered cube is being drunk.

Two of the cubes are forked over to the scattered symbionts, all of whom dig in with wild glee. Frenzy makes a note of Bumblebee's vaguely confused and worried musings over how easily he accepted his cube, then sticks their face in the cube, slurping large amounts at a time.

"Frenzy, cut it out!" Jack grumbles. They guess he's back to himself.

Sticking out their glossa, Frenzy keeps downing massive amounts of energon, cutting themselves off as the cube reaches half-capacity. They hadn't realized quite how hungry they were. Eh, doesn't matter. Frenzy curls up on the floor to recharge. Soundwave can always carry them back to berth.

\---

Sliding a straw into his own cube, Soundwave watches the prisoner and his symbionts refuel. Perhaps if he was alone, he'd swing his visor up to drink his energon, but the straw is fine, it just takes time to use.

He's more than a bit amused to see Bumblebee poking at his cube, even though he had already drained a majority of the cube. It's perfectly untainted, anyways. Building trust in small ways will help reinforce the conditioning, and Soundwave sees no reason to break any genuine trust that may build.

When he leaves for work, he'll be sure to station friendlier Vehicons to guard, talkative newsparks, likely. If they can build a rapport quickly enough, Bumblebee won't want to escape while they're on-duty, and he might decide that all Vehicons are worthy of life. As if they weren't always.

The sound of sputtering vents and pumps rattles out of Frenzy. Soundwave repositions them in an upright position. They've got to be careful, laying down that soon after refuel will clog their pipes. He rests his servo on Frenzy fondly. Bumblebee, watching, whimpers in his corner.


	14. Progress - Raf

Being back to regular old Jack is weird. He doesn't know if that stint as Rumble was a fluke, or just something anomalous, but if he's being honest? He wants it to happen again.

Not that it can right now, most likely. Soundwave's back to working, and Jack's exploring the vents. Hey, everyone has to have a hobby! Besides, he doesn't want to run into the Vehicons from before. That unnerved him.

The whole mess with Bumblebee is unnerving too! Yeah, he helped with it a bit, but it's still manipulation, and all it's going to do is make Bee feel bad for a while. He probably does anyways, being stuck in that cell and guilt-tripped constantly. Even Raf is getting in on the work.

All the vents close to Bumblebee are decidedly off-limits. He wants no part in that right now. Instead, he's got this cozy little hangout! It's a bizzare, octagonal vent shaft. It doesn't go anywhere, there aren't any actual vents, so by all means, it's a waste of space.

Jack loves it. It's proof that even unneeded things can still exist, that not everything must fit a mold. Either that, or it was a design flaw no-one ever fixed, but he likes the former car more.

Standing up, Jack spins in circles. For some reason, this place just feels perfect. He's going to furnish it. Hey, maybe Frenzy would like it too..? He'll definitely look into that.

Off to get some scrap metal, then! The medbay and flight deck might have some. Who knows, there's probably a trash compactor and incinerator somewhere, and Jack can work with the scraps there! 

...did he really just think "House time!"

\---

 _::You knew about all that, right?::_ Raf smiles. _::Apparently, I'd be "disposable", it they were still around._

Bumblebee whimpers, holding his servos to his audials. He whirrs a low plead for Raf to stop, to think about what he's doing.

Raf's signature huff of amusement echoes. _::I know what I'm doing, Bee! I'm not gonna apologize, cuz I'm right.::_

The following whine combines with Bumblebee's EM field into an almost painful wave of despair. Raf shakes his helm, and powers on anyways.

_::So why did you join up with the 'Bots, anyways?::_

For a brief moment, the response is begging for a way out. At Raf's uncomfortable shuffle, Bumblebee presses with a firm declaration that the Autobots don't kill, don't hurt people in this way.

 _::But... You guys kill Vehicons all the time?::_

Bee warbles in confusion, saying that he always thought the Vehicons were just drones. He mulls over it a bit, then his optics contract in horror.

 _::They're all people.::_ Bumblebee keens softly. _::I kinda thought you guys knew? What with the one miner Ratchet melted and all.::_

Wails, basically screams, convey a deep fear of what's happening. Raf flicks an ear in hesitation. Bumblebee notices, and begs Raf to stop, he won't talk anymore. He's obviously done, curled in on himself.

Raf darts in for a comforting nuzzle, then leaves the cell, watching the guards look at Bumblebee with unreadable faces. Their body language, however, shows blatant distrust. That'll probably get Bee upset enough for Soundwave to make some progress.

Maybe he should've said sorry.

\---

Flying is great, in theory! In practice, all Frenzy can do is lift off the ground for a couple seconds, then pitch forward and crash face-first into the floor. Could be worse, they could have thrusters in their feet. Now, those are energy-inefficient.

The current run is going surprisingly well, considering that they've been airborne for all of four seconds, dead still. Frenzy stays stiff, then accidentally twitches a pede. Their flight wobbles, and they overcorrect wildly, falling on their back. Their antigravs switch off automatically on contact with the ground.

"Hey Ron-"

They scramble back up, and resolve to _not_ flail the next time they wobble. Kicking the ground with their heel, Frenzy manually activates their antigravs.

A beep from the room's comm system startles them, and they glare at the console. Who knows _why_ it beeped, but they're annoyed anyways. 

"Oh." They're still floating! Carefully, they angle a pede slightly downwards, and their flight slowly spirals. Cool! They flip which pede is tilted, and gradually turn in the other direction. Not the most exciting of tricks, but hey, they're flying!

Evening their pedes to be flat again, they tilt both their pedes down. The incline must've been too rough, because they instantly crash into a wall. Their antigravs are still on, though. Must be because they're not in the ground.

Sighing deeply, Frenzy adjusts. They tilt their pedes up slightly, and float backwards. They turn to face the opposite wall, and then try going forward again. This time, it works fairly well. Nice!

Carefully, they turn up the power on their antigravs. Not much, just enough that they can lift a bit more. And lift they do! They're up about halfway through the room. Here's hoping...

The power to the antigravs is lowered to the default feed, and their ascent stops. They lower the power slightly, and slowly drop onto the ground. 

With something solid finally beneath their pedes again, Frenzy laughs loudly. They can fly! Jack's gotta know about this, Frenzy bets he's got antigravs too!

_::Jack! Hey Jack?::_

_::Yeah?::_

_::I've figured out how to fly! Want to know?::_

Jack's response takes a while. _::Frenzy, please tell me you're alright.::_

_::Yep! I've got in-built antigravs!::_

_::...Fly safely?::_

_::Sure thing, but do you want to know how to?::_

_::Um. No? That sounds absurdly dangerous. But I guess it has practical uses? Actually, where are you? I want to show you something.::_

_::Boss' room.::_

_::On my way, then!::_

Frenzy stays in the air, facing the door. How does he expect to get through? 

"Oh, you really _can_ fly... Down here!" Frenzy jerks their helm down, wobbling a bit with the action. "Vents."

"Clever..!" Frenzy descends, and spies Jack, behind a vent grate. With his help, they crawl in. "So, whatcha got?"

Jack grins. "So I found this little room..."

\---

More clanging noises sound off from around multiple cameras. So his symbionts are in the vents. How times must have changed, for Laserbeak to be the most responsible or them all... He laughs internally. 

A notice pops up on his comms. Scanning his map once more for Autobots, Soundwave views the message.

_::Notice to Command staff: Meeting in ten breems.::_

Concise as always. Soundwave admires his Lord's efficiency briefly. He summons a bridge Vehicon to hold his place, then walks to the meeting room, just off the bridge. He is the second one present, after Megatron. Soundwave is acknowledged with a brief nod as he takes his place at Megatron's left.

In short order, Starscream, Knockout and Dreadwing take their places. Megatron looks at them all in turn, then starts with no fanfare whatsoever.

"It has recently come to pass, that we were to gain four more troops. Though three are perhaps unfit for battle, they have proven their worth in subterfuge." He paused to let his words sink in. "Thus, we shall press our advantage."

"How, my liege?" Knockout cuts in. "We're already headed for their base."

Starscream scoffs. "If _that_ was the advantage you speak of, I see no reason for this meeting to continue."

"You forget your place, _Second Lieutenant Starscream._ " Megatron tilts his helm, grinning sharply. "It is only by the grace of Soundwave's machinations that you remain on this ship."

Cowed, Starscream mumbles an apology. Dreadwing blinks at the attached honorific.

"Then what do you propose, my Lord?" He offers, far more tactfully.

"We infuse the ship..." Megatron pauses for effect. "...with dark energon."

For only two mechs, and a startled grunt from Dreadwing, Knockout and Starscream are absurdly loud. A quick glance at Starscream causes his complaints to crumble and stop, as he resumes a neutral posture.

Megatron deals with the wayward medic. "You forget, Knockout, that anything infused with dark energon is _mine_ to command! The Nemesis will be a direct extension of my will."

Knockout's complaints die off to mumbles. Soundwave places a servo on his arm, silencing these worries as well. Megatron glances at him wistfully, a genuine smile dusting his features. 

"Then you are all dismissed, save for our _medic._ To ensure the procedure goes smoothly, of course." Not one for social niceties, Megatron leaves immediately, Knockout boldly following beside him.

Soundwave shakes his helm, and gives a brief nod of encouragement to Dreadwing before leaving. Perhaps this won't end poorly. Far be it from him to judge his Lord's choices, that was Starscream's preferred role, but his fear of dark energon may be more warranted than most worries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the timeline's severely altered. Have fun with that!


	15. Trypticon - Frenzy

Spying on the bridge is surprisingly fun, even though he just got to a decent vantage point. Everyone at present looks like they're waiting for something. Megatron's optics are purple for some reason.

The ship jolts to a halt, and everyone with faces looks either scared or angry. This basically boils down to Knockout, Starscream, Dreadwing and Megatron, in ascending order of fury. Soundwave looks worried anyways, and Jack can relate.

Megatron snarls, "Soundwave! Turn the Nemesis around!" 

Soundwave plugs into a console obediently, and with visible panic. Jack watches, tensely, when the ship itself shocks Soundwave into stillness. Jack hisses in sympathy, drawing Dreadwing's optics to his location.

Jack drops from the ceiling vent. Megatron ignores him, though Dreadwing is taken aback briefly. He runs over to Soundwave, comming Raf.

_::The ship's alive because of dark energon somehow, maybe you should get to the bridge?::_

He brushes a servo against Soundwave, and the electricity that had only just frozen him ripped through Jack as well.

The ensuing shutdown of his systems wasn't as horrifically painful as he feared, just a discomfort followed by numbness. His optics offlined last, and Jack was left a single consciousness, floating in a void.

\---

Raf enters the command deck scant seconds after a yelp cut off, then sees the situation. Jack and Soundwave are limply standing, and half of the Vehicons are littered over the floor at their stations. 

Dreadwing briefly looks at Raf in confusion, snapping his helm back to facing Megatron as he speaks. "Would **someone**  
have the competence to _fix this?_ "

Every conscious Decepticon, save Dreadwing, shuffles on their pedes. Dreadwing just looks sullen. " _Well?_ "

Well! Raf supposes that this is as good a time as any, and sends a localized message. _::If the ship was brought to life with dark energon, can't it be purged?::_

A snarl curls from Megatron's vocaliser. "Finally, someone with a semblance of a processor. Dreadwing, Starscream!" The two snap to attention. "Split our Vehicon forces and proceed to the engine room, _and take separate paths._ "

"At once, my liege!"

"Yes, my Lord."

Further directing, Megatron faces Raf. "Ravage, you and Knockout will ensure that our prisoner does not escape." 

Finally, he himself sprints off.

Knockout turns to Raf. "I take it that you know the way there?"

Raf groans and walks off, tail on the ground.

\---

The vent room that Jack rigged up is great, Frenzy thinks, rolling over the scraps of berth-metal and into the furniture. Their reprieve from obligations is interrupted with a cacophony of screeches, all cut short. The only thing they can really think is _oh no._ The following thought demands that they understand what is occurring.

They clamber off the floor of the room, running and flying alternately through the mazelike vents, towards the noise. Fllitting overhead, Frenzy watches as Megatron speeds through the halls, shooting things periodically. Oddly enough, sometimes an Insecticon or Vehicon is stiff and still and in the way. Megatron bats them aside, one such Vehicon taking a hit from an odd laser.

Megatron, and by extension Frenzy, turn sharply and skid to a halt.

Grabbing a handle on the engine controls, Megatron declares furiously, "This ends _now!_ " 

He begins to pull with his entire body, when a beam identical to the one blocked by a Vehicon lands on Megatron, right between his shoulder blades. Frenzy winces in sympathy, then stills, confused by Megatron's unmoving state.

In booming tones, an unknown voice addresses them. "You who dwell in my vents. Leave this instant!"

Frenzy chokes back a laugh, then processes the sentence. "Oh, frag. Nope!"

The ship growls, "State your allegiances!"

"Um. Lord Megatron and the Decepticons?" They hope that's the right answer.

A furious roar emits from all around the room below Frenzy. They murmur that they must've hit a nerve. The Nemesis just roars again, and warms up a laser on the floor, pointing at their vent. Biting back a squeak, Frenzy kicks out the vent cover and leaps through. 

They activate their antigravs, halfway to hovering power. No time for that. Dropping rapidly on the control panel, they lean against the lever that Megatron's servo still holds. Frustrated, they turn their antigravs on fully, their hold on the lever slipping as they slam into it.

It tips slowly, Frenzy leaping away from it in an attempt to be ignored by the ship. Instead, it shoots at them again, but as a claw hand descends from the ceiling to do... Something, it stops, protesting.

"But... I am Trypticon!"

Watching the claws tug a cube out of the engine and the lighting -just now noticed to have been purple- revert back to usual, Frenzy laughs. "Not anymore, loser!" They slump on the controls, registering a loud whirring sounds. Frenzy turns their helm to see Megatron moving again.

They offer a thin, tired grin. Megatron watches them in silence until Frenzy drops their smile, then leaves silently. Huh, ok. They're just going to nap here.

\---

The Nemesis may have frozen his frame and locked him out of steering, but Soundwave is still able to access most of the ship's systems. Any push must be quickly made, lest the Nemesis notice and shut down what he _can_ reach. Internally, Soundwave vents deeply.

As rapidly as he can, Soundwave flicks through the security feed, to locate his symbionts. Jack and Laserbeak are in direct contact with his own frame, unmoving. Raf is not far from the room Orion Pax used, and by extension, the fuel storage room and Bumblebee's modified cell. Frenzy is unaccounted for, perhaps in the vents.

Next, then, he must be sure that Bumblebee is safe and in his cell. Moving through cameras, Soundwave sees his newest charge roaming the halls, poking at frozen Vehicon frames, and making noises at Insecticon statues.

Soundwave opens the ship's comms, fleeing from the cameras shortly after. _::Bumblebee: Return to room. Nemesis: Currently sapient, aggressive.::_

_::No! I'm getting out!::_

_::Bumblebee: Illogical. Megatron: Will defeat Nemesis. Army: Released shortly after-::_

A blazing wall of static corners Soundwave's virtual presence, cutting off his argument. The Nemesis must have finally noticed. Soundwave settles into his patches of wiring to wait for Megatron's victory.

Perhaps two breem later, the firewalls crack, and Soundwave can move again. His limp frame nearly collapses, before he catches himself and stands fully. Laserbeak flares back into movement, undocking and flying in circles, while Jack shakes his body, testing his capacity for movement.

As Soundwave is still plugged into the ship, he checks the cameras a final time. Frenzy is snoring, yet again, in the engine room. Curious. Bumblebee is still not in his cell...

With his own comm system, Soundwave informs Megatron of this.

_::Bumblebee: Escaping.::_

Megatron pointedly runs past the bridge door, which hangs suspiciously wide-open. Soundwave follows, at a brisk pace. Soon, the two come across Raf and Knockout, as well as a human passed out on the floor, and a data slug downloading the Iacon file. Snarling, Megatron rips the data slug out and tosses it on the ground, continuing on his way. Soundwave stays present, for Raf's sake.

A groundbridge, near-deafening in the silence, opens up behind him. Team Prime's medic, Ratchet, steps out and freezes at Soundwave's looming presence. With a cheerful, extended sequence of beeps, Bumblebee sprints into the room.

Rapidly taking stock, Soundwave wraps Bumblebee in a data cable, pulling him close. With the other, Soundwave picks up both the human and the slug.

"What are you doing with Bumblebee, Soundwave?" Ratchet continues to unsubtly sneak glances at the human.

Soundwave lifts a servo, pointing at Bumblebee, and the human, plus data slug, in turn.

"I'm not playing your games! Hand them over. Now!"

Lifting his helm triumphantly, Soundwave charges a blaster. Bumblebee squeals, scared. He won't be hurt, either way.

Ratchet glances from one data cable's contents, then the other and back. He slumps, and murmurs, "I'm sorry, Bumblebee," trudging to acquire the proffered contents of the far less occupied cable. Bumblebee churrs his disbelief. Ratchet winces, and carries his prize through his groundbridge, closing it.

Bumblebee is released, and carefully, quietly, Soundwave impresses into his captive a single thought. 'He abandoned me.'


	16. Aftermath - Soundwave

"So," Jack flexes his digits. "Want to find out what any of that just then was?" Laserbeak keeps circling. "Um. Laserbeak?"

Laserbeak slows down, flying right in front of Jack. With a cheerful trill, she releases her miniature data cables and grabs Jack by his shoulders.

"Ah- Hey! What're you doing?"

Ignoring Jack happily, Laserbeak flies down the halls, passing a fair number of Vehicons and Insecitcons shaking themselves awake. Jack hangs stiffly, keeping the most annoyed expression possible on his faceplates. He wants nothing less than to be flown around like this.

Finally, they turn a corner and Laserbeak stops to set him down. She lands on Jack's helm, perching on his sensory horns. He looks up sharply, dislodging her. Soundwave and Bumblebee are kneeling in a doorway, the former embracing the latter. Raf is rubbing up against them, looking for all the world to be a cat.

Soundwave rubs Bumblebee's back through a shuddering sob, turning his helm to acknowledge Laserbeak and Jack. 

_::Laserbeak, Jack: Locate Frenzy. Return them to our quarters.::_

The aforementioned bird hops before Jack, facing him with smugness radiating from their EM field. They extend their data cables, and with a yelp, Jack absconds. Laserbeak still manages to grab him anyways.

\---

Raf's winding is cut off with a quiet request from Bee to be close. Raf shutters his optics, then hops onto Bumblebee's lap. He pushes Bumblebee's abdominal plating with his helm, tilting his audials to the sides.

A private comm from Soundwave pops up on his H.U.D.

_::Raf: Inquire of events.::_

Well. Ok? Raf looks up at Bumblebee's optics, and makes sure that his comm is entirely over local frequencies.

_::What happened? Are you okay?::_

Bumblebee _wails_ , distraught. He keens blaringly that Ratchet abandoned him. Raf brushes his servo. Haltingly, Bumblebee chokes out an explanation of how he got out of his cell in the first place. He's clearly confused as to why everyone was frozen, but doesn't care. He beeps lowly at having finally seen a groundbridge and another Autobot.

His voice, broken though it may be, devolves further into searing static. Bumblebee's field roils with hatred even as he leans into Soundwave's hug. 

Resonating pedesteps, likely Megatron's, force Bumblebee into curling tighter. Raf's suspicions as proven right as Megatron enters their view, gazing impassively at the pile of limbs.

"I am impressed, _Scout,_ " Bumblebee shivers. "that you did not take pains to leave."

Forgetting himself for a moment, Bumblebee wails that he _did,_ but Ratchet abandoned him. Megatron smiles, not a denta visible. Bumblebee withers. Eventually, Megatron chuckles.

"Of course he did. I do wonder," Megatron glances at Soundwave for a prolonged moment, "why he did so, and what excuses were made to leave you behind."

Obligingly, Soundwave replays the entire scene, up until the groundbridge closing behind Ratchet's hurried fleeing. Megatron chortles with obvious glee.

"Ah, so he values a human and encrypted information more than one of his own? We _will_ keep that in mind." He approaches, and pats Bumblebee's helm condescendingly before speaking, "Well done, Soundwave, Ravage. Your victory will not be forgotten. And Scout? I look forward to your contributions."

As Megatron leaves, Bumblebee shakes, collapsing into sobs. Raf smiles softly at him, leaning close.

\---

Frenzy wakes up to being shaken vigorously by Rumb- Jack. Gah, used the wrong name again. They roll over, swatting Jack off of them. Their arm rests over open air. Huh.

Apparently fed up with Frenzy's attempted antics, Laserbeak caws and picks them up, flying out of the engine block as fast as she can. Frenzy, still not entirely awake, flails. They kick on their antigravs, nearly shoving both them and Laserbeak into the ceiling. Laserbeak corrects. Jack follows behind at a sprint, barely able to keep up.

Laserbeak somehow manages to skid to a halt midair, right before slamming into Soundwave's door. Her sudden stop sends Frenzy forward, and they crash into the door instead. Their weight pulls Laserbeak against the door, and in a matter of seconds, Jack is the only one of the trio left upright.

As the only sensible one present, Jack opens the door, and promptly drags Frenzy to the berth. He stops next to it, looking up.

"Alright. How am I supposed to get up there?"

Frenzy snorts. "Fly, duh." Jack wrinkles his faceplates in amused exasperation. 

Laserbeak finally gets back on their claws, and hops to Frenzy, picking them up and depositing them on the berth. She chirps laughter. Jack makes a face briefly, then laughing and crawling into the entrance of his vents. Frenzy is already unconscious.

\---

A few breem after Megatron leaves, Bumblebee stands up, leaning on Soundwave for support. Raf docks quickly, leaving Bumblebee to double take. 

The scout's vocalizer burbles and pops, informing Soundwave that he wants to go back to his cell. Soundwave's digits ghost over Bumblebee's own, leading him forward.

Together, the two walk past Bumblebee's cell, Soundwave firmly continuing onwards with his servo wrapped around Bumblebee's own. Of the pair, Bumblebee is decidedly far more nervous. He beeps in confusion and fear, and Soundwave merely shakes his helm.

Stopping suddenly, Bumblebee nearly crashes into his captor. Soundwave opens the door to his berthroom, beckoning Bumblebee inside. Skittishly, the order is complied. He scans the room rapidly, flinching twice.

Soundwave closes the door behind them, and forces compliance-exhaustion-safety onto the front of Bumblebee's processor. The scout's optics dilate, then sharply contract. He whirls on Soundwave, nearly screeching his confusion and fear. Soundwave lays a servo loosely on Bumblebee's pauldron, appearing to confuse him.

Eventually, the brightest coloured bot onboard steps away, scanning the room yet again. Soundwave watches calmly as Bumblebee chooses a spot in a corner, far from anyone else, to recharge in.

Regardless of Bumblebee's desires, Jack leaves a vent briefly to hug Bumblebee's leg, before dashing back inside his makeshift tunnels. Soundwave shifts his weight warmly.

Sharply, disrupting Soundwave's calm, a comm from Megatron orders that he be prepared for a relic hunt. 

_::Raf: Willing to work in field?::_

_::...sure?::_

Perhaps not the most enthusiastic volunteer, but nevertheless, a willing participant. Soundwave leaves his hab suite, locking it behind him. It would do nothing to keep his symbionts in, but that was never the intent.

Upon arrival at the bridge, Megatron lifts a brow ridge at Laserbeak's absence.

"Soundwave, you will be locating the relic at _these_ coordinates." Megatron pointedly jams a servo into a diagram. 

Compliant, Soundwave nods and proceeds to the flight deck.


	17. Triage - Jack & Soundwave

Skittering! That's what he's doing. Though it sounds a bit undignified, Jack's progress towards the bridge is almost certainly made in skitters.

Finding his now-usual vent above communications, he peers at the screens, hoping to find out why Raf and Soundwave left. Small motions from the floor catch his optic, and Jack focuses on them, making out the frames of Laserbeak and Frenzy. Grinning, Jack removes the grate and drops between his siblings.

"What's up?"

_::You, apparently!::_ Laserbeak snarks, spinning in a circle happily.

Frenzy jumps, then glares at him. "Hey!" They pull him into a hug, and Jack could _swear_ that it'll leave dents. When they finally let go, grinning, Jack is resigned to the potential injury involved in affection.

_::I'm switching to comms.::_ He sends to his companions.

Frenzy nods. _::Sure thing. Whatcha wanna talk about that needs to be...:_ They wiggle their digits. _::Secret?::_

_::Nothing secret, I just didn't want to sound worried out loud.::_

_::Worried? About what?::_

Laserbeak lands on Jack's helm, looking in the direction of Frenzy's optic band. Who knows where she's actually looking. _::About Soundwave, yeah?::_

_::Mhm.::_

_::Oh, well. That makes sense! He'll be fine. So will Raf!::_

_::Definitely. Those two are a great team.::_

Jack shifts his weight from pede to pede. _::I mean, I can understand that, but it doesn't really sink in, you know?::_

Chirring, Laserbeak wraps her wings over Jack's sensory horns. _::Yep. It'll be alright, though. Worst that'll happen is that Soundwave has to visit the medbay. He won't let Raf get hurt.::_

_::Thanks.::_

_::No problem!::_

The three curl up with each-other, smiling. Well, the two with mouths smile. Around the trio, the Vehicons look unsettled.

\---

Soundwave transforms midair, dropping to the ground theatrically. Raf radiates amusement-joy-confusion. He's grinning nonetheless, even though his intake is hidden beneath layers of plating. Soundwave straightens, sending a mental nudge for Raf to undock. With a flourish, Raf frees his legs and performs a backflip off of his dock. Soundwave stares at him for a long moment, then looking at the sky dejectedly.

Shaking his helm, Soundwave opens a comlink.

_::Raf: Stay hidden. Autobots: Will arrive. Soundwave: Expects backup needed.:: ___

__Shaking his joints loose, Raf bounds off to hide behind a collection of bright orange rocks. His dark purple-and-grey plating isn't doing him any favours, but he's small and compact, so settling down to wait for when he's needed isn't a huge deal. It's just really dusty._ _

__Without looking, Raf can't be certain that the high-pitched screeching is drilling, but there's not really much else it can be. How is Soundwave even carrying a drill? There's no way that his already-thin frame could be hollow enough to hold _drills.__ _

A scattering of rocks and dust plink onto Raf's helm, rapidly drowned out by a yell and the sound of metal scraping against itself. Clearly, an Autobot had arrived.

\---

Frenzy is woken from a hazy recharge flux -now when did they remember that term?- by Laserbeak shoving them all over the berth with her face. Sitting up and cycling their optics out of sheer force of habit, Frenzy sees that Bumblebee has been watching the encounter.

"'Sup?" Bumblebee turns away. "Alright then."

Laserbeak bumps Bumblebee's helm lightly, making him flinch. Bee murmurs his worries about the Autobots, and his hopes that Frenzy still cares for any of them. Frenzy frowns, trying to recall their flux. Maybe it's a good thing that it isn't vivid, because all they're remembering of it is being Soundwave, then both being him and watching from afar as he talked about his death.

Recharge fluxes were weird. Frenzy wants to forget about this one. "Hey Laserbeak, wanna make sure that the Boss is ok?"

_::Sure?::_ Laserbeak twists their torso in an imitation of a head tilt.

"Nice! Hey Bee, we're locking you in." Laserbeak, already outside, hovers before the door controls, cables extended. Frenzy activates their antigravs, floating out. Bumblebee watches them fly with a despairing expression. Laserbeak shuts the door before he can say anything.

The pair leisurely float down the halls, Frenzy's antigravs a quiet counterpart to Laserbeak's turbines. The halls between Soundwave's hab suite and the bridge isn't far, so it doesn't take them long to land at the communications monitor.

With a clang, Jack lands between them. Frenzy yelps, even as Jack cheekily asks, "What's up?" Laserbeak replies while flying in low circles. Frenzy just glares good-naturedly.

\---

Wheeljack slams into the ground barely an astrosecond after Soundwave has responded to his battle cry by leaping back. Soundwave's pedes scrape the ground as his leap slows.

Showily, Wheeljack spins his blades. "You dropped somethin'."

True enough, when Soundwave checks his hold on the relic -the Resonance Blaster- it's out of his grip and on the ground far below the natural arch he stands on now.

Seeing no further reason to keep his data cables extended, he retracts them and arms his rarely-used inbuilt weaponry.

"This should be fun." Wheeljack charges forward, sluggishly swinging thrice, being dodged each time before Soundwave delivers a glancing blow. In retaliation, Wheeljack's next swing dips into his paint, doing little but flaking off the barest shreds of black.

Thoroughly annoyed, Soundwave mockingly blocks his opponent's next three blows, even catching one under his left arm, pinning it to his torso. Using that leverage, Soundwave pulls Wheeljack towards him, the Wrecker's grip strong enough to help knock him off-balance. As his helm lowers, Soundwave unsheathes a data cable, slamming it into Wheeljack's faceplates, forcing him to release his sword.

Soundwave allows Wheeljack precious seconds to reel and right himself, silently unsheathing his other data cable. Mockingly appraising the captured sword, Soundwave readies it as a projectile.

Predictably, Wheeljack charges forward yet again, even copying his earlier battle cry. Are all Wreckers this repetitive..? As his own sword is thrown at him, Wheeljack knocks it aside and jumps in a manner more suited to performance than battle. Soundwave bluntly catches him with a data cable.

Flinging him aside, though still holding onto him, seems to stun Wheeljack. The mech keeps letting out noises at every little impact, so his reflexes must just be atrocious. Soundwave shoves him forward, releasing his face in order to turn him over. Pinning him down with one cable, Soundwave lets Wheeljack see his other begin spinning for but a second.

Apparently, this is all he needs to catch the cable. Six seconds, almost exactly, pass with Wheeljack looking around, panicking. Finally, the Wrecker responds by slamming the spinning cable into the stationary one. 

Sharply retracting his cables and filtering the pain distracts Soundwave enough to not notice Wheeljack's recovery until his extended helm slams into Soundwave's visor. Soundwave twitches as hairline fractures spread into noticeable cracks in his view.

"There I go again, shattering expectations." Soundwave twitches as yet another crack expands. He stands his ground as _yet again,_ Wheeljack charges with a yell, this time shooting once, then three times. Absorbing all four shots out of sheer spite, he loosens his form to allow for less damage upon Wheeljack's impact. It could probably be dodged, if he hadn't taken those bolts, but dodging five moving objects next to a cliff would be unlikely to end well. This way, he fell on his own terms, right where he needed to be.

Lying on the ground to catch his bearings, Soundwave fires off an order to Raf.

_::Raf: Unbalance Wheeljack.::_

As his symbiont complies, Soundwave spots the Resonance Blaster, grabbing hold of it in a cable. He turns back to see Raf holding onto Wheeljack's flailing body, even as he falls to the ground. Soundwave, mere paces away, approaches. Raf hops away, and Soundwave tests the relic.

A sonorous and pulsing noise adds to the practically audible vibrations the device emits, Wheeljack crying out in pain. The ground underneath him splinters. Twelve seconds of the low power frequency are enough for Wheeljack's optics to flicker and for his battlemask to involuntarily retract.

As Wheeljack groans and Raf moves to his side, Soundwave attaches the Resonance Blaster atop his own blaster. Soundwave takes a deep intake, looking over Raf.

His symbiont looks back, optics wide and innocent. Internally, Soundwave murmurs an apology, then slamming his pede through Wheeljack's chest. It crumples under the pressure, tearing only minutely despite the extreme warping. Raf's intake sputters briefly, his vents closing and easing open again as he stares at the rapidly-dulling corpse.

_::Is he dead..?::_

A good question. Soundwave kneels, tearing Wheeljack's chassis apart. His faintly flickering spark wheels away from Soundwave's intrusion. His servos reach out, and cage the spark. With a simple squeeze, the miniscule lifeforce diminishes to nothing.

Soundwave stands.

_::Affirmative.::_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In which I briefly worry about killing a character, then realize that I don't actually have any qualms over that.


	18. Jarred - Raf

With the admittedly fair warning of the security cameras, the last of the relic teams file in. An Insecticon with face paint, Knockout, Dreadwing, Soundwave and Raf. Of all the teams sent out, only Soundwave and Raf made it back without losses.

"...you mean to tell me, that of _all four teams sent out, against the Autobots' miniscule numbers,_ **only Soundwave succeeded?** " Megatron snarls. "Unbelievable."

He shivers in rage, optics blazing nearly literally. "Starscream," he orders lowly, "will retrieve the Apex Armour from where it sunk, due to _Dreadwing's_ inability to keep his processor off of explosions for a single nanocycle!"

Dreadwing flinches, wings twitching subtly. He opens his intake as if to say something, then decides better if it. Maybe after this meeting, Jack can try and cheer him up? He's a decent guy, Jack supposes.

"Well?" Megatron roars. "Move!" Starscream yelps, and runs off the bridge.

Absently, the warlord's servos curl as Knockout huffs. "At least Dreadwing didn't get run over by a train."

"And _at least,_ which you most _assuredly are,_ you can repair what few troops have returned from their missions alive." At the look Knockout is receiving, paint job or no, he realizes the gravity of the statement and leaves, grumbling.

\---

"Regardless of the failures of others, you have done well, Soundwave, Ravage." Raf's audials perk. Maybe it was just because it's obvious that Megatron dislikes most bots, but his praise feels genuine. 

Unfortunately, the happy glow of a job recognized is interrupted by a harsh voice. "My Lord, they have returned with a relic, but I have destroyed the Wrecker that presumed to take our prize, Bulkhead!"

Megatron seems torn between sneering and sighing. "Have you, now?"

"I assure you, Lord Megatron, I watched him die before my own optic!" Optic..? Oh, duh, he only has the one.

Almost petulantly, Soundwave steps forward, and lights up his visor. Megatron gestures for him to continue, and the sound of Wheeljack's frame deactivating plays. Raf can see blocks of colour from the recording reflected off of Megatron's helm, and offlines his optics for a beat. 

Bringing them back online slowly, Raf is privy to a genuine smile from Megatron. "Well done. Hardshell, Soundwave, you are dismissed." He turns to face Soundwave exclusively. "Bring your relic to the vault, then take the cycle off."

Raf grins, then his faceplates fall at an odd noise from Frenzy. Soundwave looks from Frenzy to Megatron, whom dismissively waves a servo, turning back to... Whatever he did all cycle. Soundwave darts off, and Raf quickly trots alongside him.

\---

Frenzy can't breathe. They don't have to, but the lack of air flowing through their vents is stifling, and their rampaging thought process isn't helping them cool down.

It'd be easier to keep hating Bulkhead if he were alive. It'd be easier to keep hating him if Wheeljack was still a threat. Wheeljack would've hurt them too, just for what they are now. Maybe Bulkhead, if he hadn't been killed, would've hurt them for being okay with Wheeljack's death.

Jolting at a rush of air against them, Frenzy cycles their optics rapidly to the sight of Jack, standing in front of them. He holds out his servos in front of Frenzy's, silently asking if it's ok to touch them.

They wrench their vents open, letting the cool air help them. Frenzy slowly approaches Jack, and hugs him. The hug is reciprocated. Frenzy doesn't care how much time passes, they need this.

Soft pedesteps, moving at Soundwave's usual speed, approach. It's not like him to make noise, but Frenzy appreciates it. With a final squeeze to Jack, they let go. Soundwave looks at them, and they gaze back. He leaks restrained love-concern-safety all about him, and Frenzy smiles shakily. 

Soundwave holds out his servos. Jack and Frenzy both hop on, and are lowered to their docks, holding on tightly. Laserbeak swirls into hers, and Raf jumps to his.

Even through the flood of affection, Frenzy is conflicted over not seeing Bulkhead before he died. He was their friend for so long, and it hurts to know that he died, even if he _did_ hurt them. Their clash must be leaking, because Raf comms them.

 _::Trust me, you don't want to watch someone die.::_

Frenzy supposes they'll take Raf's word on that.

\---

Soundwave lets his pedesteps fall with less and less noise as he traverses the Nemesis, until he moves as a spectre weighed only by the ones protecting him. It is wonderful to have them all with him, even though he still vividly feels the loss of still more of his symbionts, some of whom there was no hope of finding.

But right now, Raf was hurting, dripping hesitation along their bond, even now garnering concern from his fellows. Soundwave does what he can to be larger-than-life, touchable but invincible for his child. Raf shakes his siblings off, but leans into Soundwave's mental presense.

_::Soundwave?::_

He pings an affirmitive.

_::I think I want to use the name Ravage again.::_

Soundwave draws a deep, but steady, intake.

_::Support: given. Ravage: Loved regardless of name.::_

_::Thanks...::_

The Resonance Blaster is slid firmly into place, and Soundwave can feel Ravage attempting to boost his confidence in himself. Soundwave does what he can to assist as he returns to his quarters, pulsing pride-confidence-assurance to him. As they enter their habsuite, Ravage undocks. Soundwave can feel his lack of presence deeply, but will not force anyone to stay on him, ever.

As Ravage leaps onto the berth, Soundwave looks at Bumblebee, helping the now-former Autobot to his pedes. Bumblebee doesn't fight him, but is quiet about the whole thing.

Once he has everyone's optics trained on him, Ravage shutters his optics, and releases a short-range comm message, simply stating his preferred name.

His symbionts remain docked, but from Ravage's expression, their acceptance is palpable. Bumblebee, however, has frozen up. He's mumbling lowly about everyone leaving him. Ravage firmly pushes his helm against Bumblebee's leg, and presumably sends a comm message. Checking the ship frequencies, Soundwave can confirm that it is a simple comforting message. He sends a similar one.

Ravage docks, and after making sure the door is locked, Soundwave goes to sleep.


	19. Convincing - Frenzy

Through a haze of comfort and contentment, of sheer closeness to another, Jack comes online, booting up a single system at a time to best savor the experience. Maybe he'll stay in the dock, though.

Ravage's name drifts through his helm absently. It's a good thing that he's ok with that name. Jack pauses. Well, both of them are ok with the name, it seems.

Jack wonders what Bumblebee thinks of losing even that small of a link. For a moment, his thought process drifts around that idea in waves, never quite touching it.

Maybe Jack doesn't care how Bumblebee feels. He realizes how horrible that thought is, but can't really care about that, either. He's too tired for this. 

A bunch of his systems are still offline. Jack pointedly wades back into recharge. Hopefully, Bumblebee will understand all of this some day.

\---

Ravage, freshly minted as such, surveys his surroundings. Finding Soundwave still snoozing, he undocks and maneuvers out from underneath Soundwave, stretching happily. Lying lazily on the berth, he absently watches his host. His vents are pumping air, but his frame is eerily still.

Maybe Bumblebee moves in his sleep. Ravage slowly wiggles across the berth to its lower half. Peeking over the edge of the berth, Ravage watches as Bumblebee twitches, his digits curling and flinching. Must be a bad dream? For a long while, the only movement Ravage makes in response to Bumblebee's is a flick of his tailtip.

At last, Bumblebee stretches. He makes a low-pitched noise, best described as a groan. Ravage slinks off the berth in time to watch his friend's optics online. Bee shrieks upon seeing him, but cuts it off rapidly.

 _::Wanna talk over comms?::_ Ravage sends, ignoring the warring desires to both laugh at and comfort Bumblebee. He doesn't think either will be terribly appreciated.

Bumblebee hesitates as he lets a clipped nod slip into his body language. _::Ok. Can I ask questions?::_

_::Sure!::_

_::How did you change this much?::_

Ravage frowns, drawing his tail around his paws. He's got the new name, certainly, but has he really changed that much? _::Am I different than I used to be?::_

_::Yes! You're more callous.::_

He bites back a dry remark about Bulkhead, and changes subject. _::You're more fearful than usual.::_

_::Of course I'm afraid! I'm locked in the Decepticon Third-in-command's room!::_

_::He's being nice to you, isn't he?::_

_::Yeah, but can you say why?::_

Ravage dips his head. He shouldn't say, but Bumblebee can probably guess. _::I'm sure you can figure out why.::_

_::So I can be like him? Like you? No thank you. I'm not losing myself.::_

There really is no response to that. Ravage leaves the room.

\---

Frenzy's been watching the silent conversation. They have no idea what's being said, but it clearly upsets Ravage, as he leaves with his tail lower than usual. Bee's optics flick from Ravage to Frenzy, and he opens a comlink to them.

_::Why is Soundwave holding me hostage here? Why not just leave me in my cell?::_

_::I dunno. He probably wants you to be a Decepticon.::_

_::I'm never leaving the Autobots! They're my family!::_

_::I thought Rav was your family too, for a while. Do you hate him, and his family? Cuz that's what Dadwave is!::_

Bumblebee makes a choked little noise. _::No! I just- don't like Decepticon ideals...::_ He falls still, optics pointed at a wall, never modulating focus. Frenzy floats over to him, waving their servos in front of his helm. Bumblebee doesn't move, so they poke him.

He makes a noise a bit like a lawnmower starting up, then shakes his helm, rapidly adjusting his optics. 

_::I don't want to- to be twisted against my family. I don't want to hurt any of you!::_ He mumbles something, very haltingly, under his breath. _::M' family will get hurt if I don't stand with them, but you're family too! I wish I could protect all of you. Optimus would know how.::_

_::Ratchet's already left you.::_

_::He only did that because Fowler was in danger! I... Wasn't.::_

_::So Optimus would have made the same choice.::_

_::Optimus wouldn't abandon me!::_

_::He'd save Fowler's life. Plus, they got the Iacon database out of that! And a few relics, ultimately.::_

_::...were there any casualties?::_

_::Wheeljack and... Bulkhead. Both dead.::_

Bumblebee wails aloud. _::No! Both of them are fine!::_

 _::Soundwave's the one who snuffed Wheeljack in the first place. I'm... Not actually that sad to see him go. And Hardshell, an Insecticon killed Bulkhead!::_ Frenzy tries to sound excited, and not let their misgivings leak into their words.

 _::I don't want to talk anymore.::_ Bumblebee sends, finally.

Frenzy tries to ping Bumblebee a few times, but doesn't get any replies. Eventually, they just shrug and curl up next to Soundwave again. Not to sleep, but just to be cozy.

\---

Slowly and arduously, Soundwave comes online. He sits up slowly, taking note that only two of his symbionts are docked, Jack and Laserbeak. Frenzy is curled up next to their dock. He sends a brief ping to Ravage, whom promptly sends a message listing his current position on Deck Four.

A similar ping is sent to the bridge, announcing his willingness to work. While he waits for a reply, Soundwave stands up, carefully moving around Frenzy. He glances at Bumblebee, finding the mech curled in on himself in distress. Soundwave offers a servo in comfort, but his ward bats it away.

Soundwave stays kneeled by his side for a scant time longer, receiving a notice from the bridge as to a shift in priorities. Attached at the top of the form is a request to have his symbionts either given jobs or remain with him while he is on duty. Though it is a request, Soundwave will look into it.

The file proper details a new job, decoding what remains of the Iacon database, using the algorithms recorded of Orion Pax and Trypticon's successful attempts. 

He walks ponderously to his station, apparently uploaded with the database, as well as the algorithms. Scant mechanometers from the bridge, Laserbeak announces herself in a roar of turbines. Soundwave blames Frenzy, and briefly reprimands his excited symbiont. Though Laserbeak is unfazed, the Vehicons on the bridge are assuredly not.

Ignoring them, Soundwave plugs into his console and immerses himself in the new work.


	20. Interrogation - Soundwave

Watching Soundwave decode the Iacon Database is fun. Even if he doesn't understand a bit of the glyphs trailing across the screen, seeing them overlap and disappear is satisfying.

He wonders what the relics are going to be. What are they going to do? Are they protective, or weaponry? He can't really think of anything else for them to be, after all. Maybe, since two of the relics cover almost all possible weaknesses, they'll be more weapons.

Unless they're something that helps passively? Like future sight, or knowledge? That would be interesting. Maybe tools, like the Energon Harvester, or arguably, the Polarity Gauntlet.

"Dismiss your symbionts, will you?" Jack cycles his optics. Why would Megatron want them out of the way?

Soundwave nods. _::Jack: Undock. Find possible occupation.::_

Skeptically, Jack slides off of Soundwave's leg, and watches Laserbeak unhook from her dock. The more experienced symbiont leads him away from their leader and their host, ushering him into the hallways.

 _::So what are you gonna do? I'm not sure how I got away from responsibility, but... Heehee, you don't get to!::_ Laserbeak jokingly mocks.

Jack shakes a fist at Laserbeak in a vaguely threatening manner. "I don't know. Maybe inventory? I mean, there's not a ton I can think of that I'd want to do..."

Laserbeak lazily flips in acknowledgement. _::I'll show you the inventory manager. I think it's still the same one.::_

"Sure? Thanks."

\---

Ravage receives a ping from Soundwave, followed by a brief set of instructions. Slipping into the hall's gutters, ignoring the miniscule debris, he skims the instructions.

Ugh, he's going to have to interact with _Starscream._ For an interview, apparently. Why does he need a job? He supposes he's ill-suited for battles, and those are fairly rare, anyways. Still, it's not going to be pleasant.

Sticking to the gutters, noting their need for cleaning, he trots towards the marked room from the instructions. It doesn't take long, at his pace, but he wishes that he could've had the excuse of being further away.

Slithering into the hall proper, Ravage glares at the door panel. Deciding to bypass it, he comms Starscream to inform him of his arrival.

_::I'm at the door. I can't open it, the panel is too high up.::_

_::Oh, the little cybercat needs a cat flap?::_

_::I'm only here because Soundwave wants me to have a job.::_

_::Well, if Soundwave wants it...::_

The door slides open. Ravage glares at Starscream as he walks in.

"So what are we hoping for, exactly?"

_::Aren't you supposed to have a set of questions to ask?::_

Starscream looks puzzled. "Since _when?_ The beginning of the war? Oh, wait..." He sneers, grinning. "That would be your frame of reference."

Ravage remains thoroughly unimpressed.

"Egh, fine." His optics dilate, and he speaks as if reading from a direct source. "Have you any preferences, have you noticed any tasks you excel at, and are there any jobs your frametype prevents you from engaging in."

_::Not really, maybe surveillance, and anything requiring hands.::_

"Clearly, please." Starscream sighs.

Ravage cycles his optics. _::I have no preferred jobs, I have some experience in surveillance, and I am unable to perform any tasks requiring the use of servos.::_

Starscream squints. "You said hands, earlier."

Oh. Whoops. _::Yep.::_

Wings drooping, Starscream drags his claws down his faceplates. "Yes, yes. Fun." He straightens, and clears his intake. "I will comm you when I've determined the best possible occupation for you, I'm sure you'll end up on monitor duty anyways. You've got data cables, haven't you?" 

He probably does. Inspecting his frame for a moment, as quickly as possible, he opens the bottom of a paw and releases miniscule cables into the air. He could probably touch something and instantly get inside. Starscream looks horrified.

"Well then! Alright, out you go! Wander around, or whatever you do in your free time."

Ravage shakes his helm, and looks pointedly at the door. Starscream opens it, a disgusted expression on. Ravage brushes his leg with his tail as he leaves, getting a yelp as reward.

That wasn't bad. It was terrible. He can't stand Starscream.

\---

Frenzy finally wakes up fully at Soundwave and two Vehicons escorting-nah, just straight up pulling-Bumblebee out of the room. They sit up fully, looking at Soundwave in what has to be his optics. Soundwave shakes his helm, then lingers a moment before coaxing Bumblebee out.

Now that is beyond suspect. Frenzy waits for the small crowd to file out, then hops into Jack's preferred vent, rocketing up to right above the hallways outside of the habsuite. Dang it, there's not a grate close enough to the door! Frenzy carefully avoids letting their pedes hit the vent, and floats to a grate, a good distance away. They peer through it huffily. Oh, there! Bumblebee's bright yellow, turning a corner.

They follow, turning the same corner and watching from above as the group walks all the way to the medbay. The Vehicons stay outside, funnily enough. Must be something secret, then. Inside the medbay, Megatron stands, bright and reflective. Bumblebee trembles as Megatron lays a servo between his doorwings and leads him into a smaller room shooting off of the medbay.

There's no vent leading into that room! Frenzy hisses and drops out of the vents. Soundwave gives them a long look, then enters the smaller room, closing the door behind him. Rude.

\---

Megatron's servo on his shoulder joint is a sudden point in reality to come back to, and Soundwave unhooks himself from the Iacon Database.

"Dismiss your symbionts, will you?"

Soundwave nods, comming Jack and Laserbeak with brief instructions. The two leave as Megatron watches. His gaze slides back to Soundwave. 

"We are going to check your progress with Bumblebee's conversion. If it is found lacking," His splayed servos curl. "We will reprogram him to an appropriate level of loyalty." 

_::Soundwave: opposes hacking. Trust: valuable resource, will be lost.::_

Megatron huffs. "Though a decent point, we _will_ be using the Cortical Psychic Patch. Or rather, you will." He walks off the bridge with a brief motion for Soundwave to follow. Two Vehicons walk alongside them. "I will proceed to the medbay. You will bring the scout there."

Soundwave opens his habsuite door, and lets the Vehicons in to ease the stiff and uncooperative Bumblebee out of the corner. Frenzy, still on the berth, sits up and looks at his visor, squinting with their own. Soundwave sighs, and shakes his helm. He turns to Bumblebee, wrapping him in contentment-safety-curiosity. Bumblebee shivers, then takes a few steps.

Over time, the group reaches the medbay. Bumblebee walks in before Soundwave, spotting Megatron and freezing instantly. His doorwings pull back, shooting up as well. Megatron grins and eases a servo between the wings, pushing Bumblebee forward i to the ICU.

Frenzy drops from the ceiling. Have they been following him is entire time? Soundwave just stares for a moment. He turns and walks into the ICU, closing the door behind him. He doesn't want Frenzy to have to see this.

Knockout, somehow remaining quiet, walks out of the shadows. Dramatic racer. 

"If you'll lay down here," he waves at a medical berth, "and put the yellow one here," a gesture at another, "then we'll get started!"

Soundwave obediently lays down, and watches as Bumblebee cautiously lays down on his. Knockout pulls out the Patch, and Bumblebee wails briefly, cutting himself off with glances at Megatron and Soundwave in turn. The two are plugged in, and Soundwave is dropped bodily into medical stasis.

A grey room, compact and very dusty, is what he awakens to. Bumblebee is lying down on a poor copy of a berth, staring at a wall.

This situation... He is not speaking aloud. His vow will not be broken, not in truth. "Bumblebee."

The scout's optics slide to Soundwave. "I can speak in here." Soundwave nods. "Why am I here?"

"Loyalties: tested. State your allegiance." Bumblebee opens his intake, then closes it, optics glazed over. "Bumblebee: state mental condition."

Bumblebee laughs half-sparkedly. "Bad. Weird. I don't know, _you_ keep changing it."

Soundwave tilts his helm. "Soundwave: helping."

"Heh. Yeah, sure."

"Prime: infallible?"

Bumblebee looks at him a bit sideways. "Nnn..." He sighs. "No." 

"Bumblebee: Autobot?" 

"...yes." 

Soundwave could almost smile. "Autobrand: not visible. Query: why?"

Shivering, Bumblebee laughs outright. "We didn't have the materials!" Soundwave obligingly chuckles as well. Bumblebee's brief cheer spirals into a depression. Soundwave kneels by Bumblebee's berth, feeding him honesty-happiness-hope.

"I kinda both wish that you would stop that and also just make me happy for a long while. It'd be nice to not worry- Damnit, stop! Stop making me do this!"

As replacement for a response, Soundwave tilts his helm.

"Stop making me be so vulnerable with any of you! I don't want to be a prisoner, stuck in someone's room instead of a cell!"

A careful pause... "Would you prefer your own room? Would you like to earn that room?"

Bumblebee's wings flutter. "Yeah... I- I want privacy." He laughs. "I'm asking for privacy to a person in my helm. I don't know what I expected."

"Then would you like to be a Decepticon?" Bumblebee freezes. He spits out vowels and a few glottal noises. Soundwave looks at the top of the doorway. Perhaps he can be seen there.

They must've understood perfectly. Soundwave sits up on the medberth, Bumblebee doing the same. Megatron waves Bumblebee outside.

"He may not be loyal to the Decepticons or me, just yet, but he is loyal to you." Megatron turns to the medic. "Knockout! Repaint Bumblebee in more... Decepticon-appropriate colours. And see to it that you get him a voicebox. I'm sure some Vehicon corpse will have one he wants." 

Soundwave looks softly through the door, to his ward.


	21. Working - Jack

_::Have fun!::_ Laserbeak trills, flipping upside-down and spiraling to an upright position to fly away in one clean movement. Jack laughs. He turns away from his sibling's dramatics to the (apparently) inventory room. There's a giant hole in the floor, so he doesn't know how it could be used for storage.

A Vehicon notices him and waves him over. "Hey, good to meet you! I'm DL-229, the overseer here. What can I do for you?" DL's pose is loose and welcoming.

"A job, I guess? I'm Rumble." It's strangely nice to introduce himself as such.

The overseer brightens. Literally, their optic band glows. "Absolutely! Officially, you aren't on the roster, but any help is appreciated, to an extent." They tap their claws together. "Ok, see that cart being loaded with energon cubes?" Jack looks over obediently. 

"Yep."

"Alright, when they move that cart, you'll want to go with it. Um, can I have a moment to find something?"

"Uh, sure?" DL-229 turns to a cart along a wall, and rifles through the assorted tools atop it, pulling out a datapad.

They walk back briskly, and hands the pad over. "So you'll be counting the cubes as they're unloaded. When the shift changes, you'll head back here and give the numbers to the overseer for the next shift. If you need someone to tell you who that is, don't be afraid to ask." Jack, taken aback, nods.

The overseer goes back to watching, so Jack figures he should go to that cart now. It's decently full when he looks, so he sprints over to catch it before it goes, holding the datapad tightly. The Vehicons there look at him oddly, but otherwise ignore him.

He holds onto one of the bars leading to the handles, and wedges a pede onto the platform proper, still precariously holding the datapad. The jolt of movement throws him off balance, but righting himself is a simple task, and the progression of two stops at a door. The Vehicon opens it, then swings around to push the cart forward again.

Jack hops of once they're inside, and the Vehicon starts unloading cubes. Jack sputters, unsure as to if he's meant to be counting or not. He stops the Vehicon.

"Hey, um, am I supposed to be the one counting as you unload these?"

The Vehicon tilts their head as they gaze around the room, devoid of other mechs. He drawls, "Seems that way," and continues forward. Jack marks the cube.

\---

As he's walking down the halls, both in the gutters and out, Ravage waits for his orders. He's been walking for breems now, and maybe he's being impatient, but he _wants_ to work! He's been too inactive lately.

Nevermind, the duty roster has just been sent over. Ravage skims his portion, and hisses, annoyed. He's primarily been given monitor duty, which he's sure he'll love, but for the next two megacycles? Cleaning. It's not even a high priority!

He swears, he's going to push Starscream into someone the next time he sees the jerk. Cleaning. Without hands! Ravage droops, but pulls of his map in defeat. He'll have to search every storage closet until he finds the cleaning supplies then.

Nearest closet... Ah. Through a mess of hallways. Can't the Nemesis be arranged efficiently? He sighs, and stalks off, pointedly staying in the gutters. He's not giving anyone the satisfaction of his annoyance, especially not Starscream! If he's watching. Ok, Ravage admits that he's overthinking.

It takes far too long to reach his destination. He jumps at the access panel and manages to clip it with a claw. The door slides open in an annoyingly flashy manner. Why does a door need to spiral away? Ravage noses through the contents of the closet, and eventually pulls out a container of solvent and some steel wool. That can't be it. Deeper in, true to form, are a handful of squishy pads, probably to soak up the solvent.

Perhaps these halls are the ones he should clean first? More frequented passages will just get filthy again. Maybe, if there was a larger _cleaning detail,_ said pathways would stay clean! Ravage snarls quietly. It's not even anything big making him upset! His vents stutter.

Ravage invents deeply, and starts scrubbing the floors as best he can, worming his data cables into the wool to keep a better grip on it. The scraping is a bit annoying, so he turns down his audials. The sensation, the physical input, is wonderful. This is actually really nice? He sets an alarm for the end of his shift and gets back to work.

\---

"So." Frenzy says, leveling their servos as they sneak past Megatron into the smaller medbay. "What did Megatron to do Bumblebee? He doesn't look like he's doing well."

Soundwave watches them, no body language trickling through. _::Lord Megatron: did nothing to Bumblebee.::_

"Uh- _huh._ " Soundwave leaves after a moment, probably concerned.

Frenzy follows as far as ths medbay proper, crawling into the vent nearest to them. They pull the vent cover back into place, but peer between the slats anyways.

Bumblebee is twitching on a medical berth as Knockout flits about the room, gathering materials from all around. At one point, he merely stands in a corner, leaning against a wall with a pede tapping rhythmically. The medbay doors unfold to a pair of Vehicons, one carrying two canisters of paint, the other holding an airbrush and... A metal box. Frenzy has no clue what it is.

Regardless, the materials are eagerly accepted, and the Vehicons shooed out shortly after.

Though Bumblebee seems nervous, Knockout looks excited, even as he eases the (presumably) now-former Autobot into medical stasis. The mech holds a disgusting glee as he cuts into Bumblebee's throat, grinning all the while.

Frenzy can't follow the surgery, though they do pick up that the box the Vehicon had brought was likely something to help Bumblebee's voice. Or maybe it was some sort of safety measure? They weren't sure.

Knockout pulled Bumblebee out of stasis, posing him standing up. He quickly wipes the dust and dirt off of Bumblebee, whom seems resigned, but whirrs slightly in a wordless question.

"if you keep your voice low, yes." Knockout responds, filling the airbrush. Bumblebee's yellow paint is drowned beneath multiple layers of black, then left for a while. Knockout inspects it, then nods sharply. "Arms down."

Bumblebee slowly lowers them, clenching and unclenching his servos into fists and back. Knockout cleans out the airbrush, then loads yellow into it, to Frenzy's confusion. He just got rid of the yellow? As Knockout carefully alligns strips of some tape-thing, Frenzy mimes facepalming. He's putting accent colours on.

It takes a while for him to finish, and then there's more waiting as the tape is peeled off and the yellow left to dry, then _even more_ when Knockout seals the paint. Frenzy would groan aloud if they weren't trying to be sneaky.

They nearly ruin that, however, at a small "Thank you," from Bumblebee. Knockout just grins sharply.

"There you are, then, finally loosening your glossa. Don't break _this_ voice too." Bumblebee flinches, and Knockout laughs. "One moment." He opens some drawer in a desk of sorts, and pulls out a rectangle, with an angular design carved into it.

Frenzy adjusts their optics' focus subconsciously, then twitches when they realize what they've done. Shoving that little gem away for later, they peer at the rectangle, and see a perfect rendition of their faction's brand. Knockout tosses it to Bumblebee, whom promptly moves to catch it, even as he realizes what it is he's looking at and fumbles, throwing it on the ground as if it burned him.

"Avoid long conversations, now~" Knockout taunts, waving Bumblebee out. When the door shuts, Frenzy deliberately scrapes their servos against the inside of the vent. Knockout jumps, looking around frantically. Of course, he doesn't see anything, and merely remains tense. Frenzy's happy with that much, anyways.

\---

He may be both aware of how much time a full repaint will take, and be more patient than most Decepticons, but Soundwave can't help but shuffle his pedes. Megatron had left a joor ago, leaving Bumblebee's habsuite number with the communications officer.

A number of files containing information on the limits and privileges to be imposed upon his charge had also been sent, as well as the order to report to his groundbridge station once Bumblebee is delivered.

Eventually, his charge exits the medbay, anxious as ever. Soundwave peruses his fresh appearance. Yellow on black isn't a drastic change, but ultimately represents what is being aimed at appropriately. The yellow accents are nicely jagged, implying a sharpness that isn't yet there. A masterful job.

Soundwave nods approvingly. He turns on his heel, walking away from Bumblebee with a subtle flick of the helm to beckon him. Bumblebee's compliance at even his more subtle communication is appreciated more than he would know.

The pair reach Bumblebee's room, very close to Soundwave's. A wise choice, leaving it close yet not adjacent. With luck, though Bumblebee would surely not see it as coincidence, he would be there to provide a measure of reassurance if needed.

As Bumblebee enters, Soundwave scuffs a pede on the floor. Dutifully, the smaller mech turns questioningly. Soundwave offers a human gesture, a 'hug'. Bumblebee stands perfectly still for a moment, aside from his optics flickering between Soundwave's visor and the proffered arms. Slowly, cautiously, the hug is accepted. It's an awkward thing, metal scraping against metal, but the sentiment seems appreciated. The two untangle their arms, and turn aside. Soundwave sets the list of restrictions to send in a joor.

The groundbridge room, large though it is, is full of Insecticons and Vehicons milling about in their own groups. Soundwave doesn't blame them for their self-imposed divide, but hopes they will learn to synchronize shortly. With the provided coordinates of a stasis pod's crash site -and what a find that is!- the troops are bridged away smoothly.

"Ahem." Soundwave's attention is almost regretfully drawn to Starscream, whom is lounging in a corner with one arm laid across the other. "Aren't you wondering how that little _interview_ went?" Soundwave merely dips his helm lighly. Starscream grins.

"Your little menace has picked up a great deal of strange habits in his short time on this planet!" A brief huff. "Yes, yes, I've given him monitor duty, as well as some cleaning shifts. Though he _is_ a bit small to reach the doors' panels... Oh well!" 

Starscream's smirk twists into a frown. "The scout, though... I don't know how you got him to trust you in _any_ manner after disposing of his little squishy friends." His pose shifts to a mocking thoughtfulness. "Unless he hasn't seen the bodies?" Soundwave slouches with half his body, sarcastically as possible. "I thought not! Well, don't let these new discount humans distract him!" 

Soundwave resists the urge to react in any way. That was about as unpleasant an encounter with anyone that could be managed. The brush with truth is rather worrying as well. If any Decepticon other than Megatron knew of his deployers' status and former species, they would be at immense risk. Megatron, however... He has been lenient thus far. Soundwave is grateful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're at _New Recruit._


End file.
